


Fallen Angel

by Daelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Guilt, Loss, Love/Hate, Mind Games, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Suffering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Nothing comes without a price.Saving one lifefor a sacrifice.~´*•.¸(*•.¸❋¸.•*´)¸.•*´~Barmherzigkeit.Das war es, was sie ihm hatte auf goldenen Schwingen bringen wollen.Tod.Das war es, was sie sähte und ihn durchdrang.





	1. Unverhohlene Warnung

**Author's Note:**

> ch schon wieder. Und wieder geht es um Mercy.
> 
> Was soll ich sagen? Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Ich liebe Mercy und die Idee, dass sie eben nicht so unschuldig ist, wie es scheint, einfach ohne Ende. Auch wenn es (noch) nicht offiziell ist, in meinem Kopf ist es so. Mercy erschuf Reaper aus Gabriel. - Und ich liebe es, darauf herumzuhacken.
> 
> Natürlich gehören die Charaktere nicht mir, sondern Blizzard und auch die Bilder sind leider nicht von mir, sondern einfach ergoogelt. Die Künstler sind mir leider nicht bekannt. Medizinische Begriffe und überhaupt alles im Bereich Medizin ist ebenfalls Googles Werk, ich habe nämlich keine medizinische Ausbildung. Falls da wem Kundigeres Fehler auffallen, wäre es schön, mich darauf hinzuweisen, damit ich das ausbügeln kann. :)
> 
> 06.11.2017: Die BlizzCon hat mich nun gewissermaßen getrollt und preisgegeben, dass nicht Mercy, sondern Moira, die neue Heldin, an Reapers Zustand schuld ist. Damit ist diese FF natürlich eine Alternative Timeline.

"Bringt sie hier herein! Hier rüber!" Der gehetzte Klang in Reinhardts Stimme alarmierte Dr. Angela Ziegler sofort, sodass sie von den Unterlagen aufsah, die quer über ihren Schreibtisch verteilt lagen. Es war nicht schwer, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Eine Handvoll ihrer Kollegen - nein, Freunde - war am Morgen zu einem Einsatz aufgebrochen und wenn der Deutsche so besorgt klang, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass jemand verletzt worden war. Nicht, dass das selten wäre. Kriegsschauplätze waren alles andere als sichere Orte und es gab niemanden unter den Agenten Overwatchs, der im Schusswechsel und Gerangel nicht schon etwas abbekommen hätte. Sie alle wussten, worauf sie sich einließen und dass es gefährlich war. "Wer ist ve-?", begann Angela, nur um sich im nächsten Moment zu unterbrechen, als ihr Blick auf einen braunen Schopf nebst zerbrochener Fliegerbrille fiel. "Lena!" Erschrocken japste die Ärztin auf.

Die flinke Britin, auch bekannt unter ihrem Decknamen Tracer, sah übel aus. Ihr linker Arm fehlte gänzlich, ihr Anzug war ebenso zerfetzt wie das Fleisch darunter und das Polster, auf dem sie lag, war bereits blutgetränkt. Jetzt konnte Angela Reinhardts Panik gut nachfühlen. Von allen, die es hätte erwischen können, ausgerechnet Lena. Sie zu treffen, fiel selbst erfahrenen Schützen schwer, weil sie so schnell umherflitzte. Niemals hätte Angela erwartet, ausgerechnet Lena einmal in einem solchen Zustand anzutreffen. Es war schockierend. In ihr siegte jedoch die Routine einer Ärztin. Eilig zog sie sich Handschuhe über und griff dann nach einem Narkotikum, um nur wenige Minuten später in dem kleinen OP-Saal, den das neue Hauptquartier in Gibraltar ihr bot, zu stehen.

Ihre Freundin war übersäht mit Wunden. Schlimmen Wunden. Sie konnten wohl von Glück sagen, dass der Cronobeschleuniger nicht zerbrochen war. Eilig hatte Angela über die AI Athena, die die Zentrale managte, Winston kontaktiert, der das komplexe Gerät entwickelt hatte. Wenn der Chronobeschleuniger Schaden genommen hatte, war das ein großes Problem, immerhin könnte dann niemand sagen, ob ihre Patientin nicht mitten in der Behandlung durch die Zeit fiel und ohne medizinische Versorgung wusste der Himmel wo und wann landete. Winston gab jedoch schnell Entwarnung. Das von ihm entwickelte Gerät hatte nur Kratzer und funktioniert einwandfrei. Einer Behandlung stand in dieser Hinsicht also nichts im Wege und Dr. Ziegler zögerte nicht, diese unverzüglich einzuleiten, während ihre Gedanken doch immer wieder an dem scheinbar unversehrten Gerät hängen blieben, dass Tracer mit der dieser Zeitlinie verband.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie Winstons Erleichterung darüber geteilt, doch schnell war klar geworden, dass die Wunden ihrer Freundin eine andere Sprache sprachen. Angela war sicher, der Angreifer hatte es bewusst vermieden, den Chronobeschleuniger zu beschädigen. Wer immer Lena diese Wunden zugefügt hatte, hätte sie töten können und war sich dessen bewusst gewesen. Selbst mit nur einem Bruchteil der Verletzungen wäre niemand mehr weit gekommen. Allein die Knochenbrüche! Nein, wer das hier getan hatte, hatte nicht das Ziel verfolgt, Tracer zu töten, sondern sie zu quälen.

Wer Tracer nicht kannte, hätte meinen können, jemand habe es persönlich auf diese abgesehen - wenngleich Angela sich das nur schwer vorstellen konnte. Sie kannte keinen Menschen, den man schwerer hassen könnte. Jeder liebte Lena. Ihre leichte, lockere und liebenswerte Art hatte es an sich, dass man sich ihr nicht verschließen konnte. In diesem speziellen Fall war die Schweizerin sicher, dass es statt Lena auch ebensogut jedes andere Overwatch-Mitglied hätte treffen können. Sie konnte die Augen schwerlich vor der bitteren Wahrheit verschließen, welche ihr die Wunden und die daraus entfernten Kugeln verrieten. Es war der als Reaper bekannte Assassine Talons gewesen, der Lena das angetan hatte. Eine grausame Warnung an alle, die auf der Abschussliste Reapers standen. Angela konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass diese Mahnung ihr im Besonderen galt.

Jeder wusste, Reaper war gnadenlos und ließ sich keine Chance entgehen, einen Agenten von Overwatch zu attackieren. Dass er jedoch dazu übergehen würde, jemanden zu foltern, hätte Angela niemals erwartet. Ein Teil von ihr hatte wohl immer noch gehofft, dass hinter der Maske Reapers noch immer der Mann steckte, den sie glaubte, zu kennen. Selbst nach all der Zeit, die seit der schrecklichen Explosion des Zürichter Hauptquartiers vergangen war. Damals, als Gabriel und Jack ein Team gewesen waren und Overwatch ein Hoffnungsschimmer für die Menschen.

Früher einmal hätte sie diesem Mann ohne zu zögern ihr Leben anvertraut. Mehr noch als ein Kamerad und Kollege war Gabriel ein Freund gewesen. Etwas von ihm musste doch die Zeit überdauert haben. Daran wollte und musste Angela festhalten, denn andernfalls wären die Wunden, die sie hier versorgte, einzig und allein ihre Schuld. Sie hatte Reaper erschaffen, hatte Gabriel zu dem gemacht, was er heute war. Vermutlich waren Lenas Verletzungen allein deshalb schon ihr zuzurechnen. Hätte sie Gabriel damals nicht zurückgeholt, hätte das hier niemals passieren können. Weiter mochte sie gar nicht denken. Nicht jetzt, wo es um Lena ging, deren Leben am seidenen Faden hing.

Angela hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie Lena operiert und wie viele Kugeln sie aus der schlanken Gestalt ihrer Freundin geholt hatte, aber als sie schließlich alle Wunden vernähte, war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie hatte getan, was sie konnte. Jetzt lag es an Lena. Einige Wunden, das war absehbar, würden jedoch nie heilen. Der Arm war verloren und welche seelischen Narben in Lenas Seele zurückbleiben würden, vermochte noch niemand zu sagen.

Als Angela schließlich mit blutbeflecktem Kittel in den kleinen Raum trat, der ihr gleichermaßen Behandlungsraum und Büro war, saßen Reinhardt, Lúcio, Mei und Zarya noch dort. Sie waren mit Lena auf Mission gewesen und warteten sichtlich angespannt auf Meldung, wie es ihrer aller Freundin ging. Erwartungsvolle Blicke aus rot geäderten Augen wandten sich zur Schweizerin, die sich wortlos zu den Wartenden auf den Boden setzte. Stühle gab es nur nur drei und sie hatten offenbar entschieden, lieber gemeinsam auf dem Boden Platz zu nehmen. Mei wischte sich gerade mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Angelas Blick wanderte über die Gruppe. Die meisten von ihnen waren selbst verletzt, wenn auch nur trivial. Kratzer und Blessuren, Blutergüsse und Abschürfungen. Nichts, was nicht noch ein wenig warten könnte.

Eine Weile lang brachte niemand ein Wort heraus, dann war es Zarya, die als Erste das Schweigen brach. "Wird sie es schaffen?" Tiefe Sorge ließ den russischen Akzent der einstigen Profisportlerin noch stärker durchkommen als üblich. "Ich weiß es nicht", brachte die Ärztin schließlich leise hervor. Sie hatte schon in ihren Zeiten als erfolgreiche Ärztin vielen Menschen schlechte Neuigkeiten überbringen müssen. Natürlich konnte sie nicht jeden Patienten retten, so gerne sie das auch wollte. So schwer wie heute und hier war es ihr jedoch selten gefallen, einzugestehen, dass ihr Patient womöglich nicht überleben würde. Gerne hätte sie ihnen gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde, dass Lena bald wieder auf den Beinen wäre, doch ihre Patienten oder deren Angehörige anzulügen, war nicht Angelas Art. Man nannte sie Mercy, weil sie viele Leben rettete, die andere Ärzte aufgaben, aber sie fand, dass zu echter Gnade auch gehörte, die schmerzhafte Wahrheit auszusprechen anstatt falsche Hoffnungen zu wecken, die am Ende nur noch mehr Leid verursachten.

Drückende Stille legte sich über die Gruppe, die selbst dann keiner zu durchbrechen wagte, als Angela begann, die kleineren Blessuren zu versorgen, die sich die anderen zugezogen hatte. Jeder versank in seinen eigenen Überlegungen. Seit dem Recall war kein Agent gefallen, obwohl es durchaus schwere Verwundungen gegeben hatte, doch was Lena heut widerfahren war, überstieg alles, was sie in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatten. Viele der jetzigen Overwatch-Mitglieder waren damals nicht dabei gewesen und hatten nicht lernen müssen, dass der Tod im Einsatz nicht so fern war, wie sich jeder von ihnen gern einreden wollte. Reinhardts steinerne Miene ließ ahnen, dass er an die Kameraden dachte, die bereits gefallen waren. Gabriel und Jack, Gérard und all die anderen, deren Namen sie nicht einmal kannten. Einst war Overwatch eine riesige Organisation gewesen - anders als heute. Sie waren eine vergleichsweise kleine Truppe, jeder kannte jeden und sie waren längst mehr als nur Kameraden, sie alle waren Freunde, ausnahmslos.

Es war Reinhardt, der als Erster aufstand. "Wir alle sollten uns ausruhen. Hier herumzusitzen und Trübsal zu blasen, wird Lena nicht helfen." Angela war dankbar für seine Worte, wenngleich sie wohl beide wussten, dass jeder in Gedanken bei Lena bliebe, solange nicht klar war, ob diese sich erholen würde. Lúcios Lächeln wirkte gezwungen, als er nickte. "Stimmt. Wenn sie uns mit Augenringen aus der Hölle und nassgeheulten Klamotten sieht, macht sie sich nur noch Sorgen um uns. Machen wir lieber was Nützliches!" Nun fiel die Anspannung von der Gruppe und alle begannen zu planen, womit sie Lena die Genesung versüßen könnten. Ein Musik-Mix extra für sie, ein gutes Buch, selbstgebackene Kekse. "Wenn unsere Angie sich um sie kümmert, ist Lena im Nu wieder auf den Beinen!" Wie gerne hätte die Schweizerin Meis aufmunternden Worten Glauben geschenkt, doch sie wusste, wie schlimm es wirklich um ihre Freundin stand, schwieg aber, um nicht die Hoffnung im Keim zu ersticken. Nur kurz trafen sich ihr Blick und Reinhardts. Des Deutschen Miene war ernst geblieben, doch auch er sagte nichts dazu und ging als Erster.


	2. Qualvolle Erinnerungen

Eine Tragödie folgte auf die nächste, während Gerüchte begannen, ihre Runden zu machen. Einer von ihnen hatte sie verraten - und nicht irgendjemand. Das Oberhaupt von Blackwatch, munkelten die wenigen Eingeweihten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Gabriel Reyes, ein guter Freund von Strike Commander Morrison, hatte die Explosion verschuldet. In die Trauer über die Toten und den Schrecken ob des Geschehenen mischte sich unterschwellig Wut und obwohl es schien, als gäbe es tatsächlich keinen Zweifel an Gabriels Schuld an diesem Anschlag, so wollte Angela es dennoch nicht glauben. Gabriel würde Jack niemals hintergehen, davon war sie überzeugt. Die Leute suchten nur einen Schuldigen, einen Sündenbock, auf den sie ihre Wut richten konnten.

Die ganze Nacht durch wurde nach weiteren Überlebenden gesucht, doch die Hoffnung, noch welche zu finden, sank mit jeder Minute. Darüber war sich Angela im Klaren. Auch wenn sie sich ein wenig dafür schämte, galt ihre größte Sorge im Grunde ihren beiden engen Freunde, Jack und Gabriel. Natürlich wäre ihr jeder Gerettete wichtig, doch diese Zwei wollte sie unbedingt finden. Die Vorstellung, sie zu verlieren, war zu schrecklich, als dass sie es in Betracht ziehen wollte. Umso größer war ihre Erleichterung, als sie unter dem Schutt Gabriel entdeckte. Die schwarze Mütze, die er immer trug, war grau vor Staub und blutbefleckt, doch ohne sie hätte Angela ihn womöglich nicht erkannt. Sein Gesicht war zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, die Haut zerfetzt, der Kieferknochen war zu sehen und obendrein gesplittert. Die dunkle Kleidung Gabriels war zerrissen, verbrannt und gab den schauerhaften Anblick des zerschmetterten Körpers preis. Gebrochene Rippen, transthorakale Einstiche, viszerale Verletzungen. Alles war rot vor Blut, sodass Angela nicht einmal sagen konnte, wie schlimm die Verletzungen wirklich waren. Sicher war allerdings: Wenn sie nicht tödlich waren, dann lebensbedrohlich. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie schreckliche Wunden gesehen. Körperliche und seelische Wunden, wie nur Krieg und Kampf sie zu reißen vermochten. Gabriels Zustand allerdings hätte jeden Arzt erschreckt.

Ihr war immer klar gewesen, dass es jeden Tag soweit sein könnte, dass einer ihrer Freunde vor ihr auf der Bahre lag und diese womöglich nicht wieder verlassen würde. Und obwohl sie das gewusst hatte, hatte sich ihr Herz davor verschlossen, selbst dann noch, als sie von Gérards Tod erfahren hatte. Ihn hatte sie kaum gekannt. Gabriel jedoch, das war etwas gänzlich anderes. Gabriel, mit dem sie schon an ihrem ersten Tag bei Overwatch aneinander geraten war, als er gehört hatte, dass sie sich weigerte, eine Schusswaffe zu tragen. 

Wie lange sie diskutiert hatten, wie wütend sie beide gewesen waren und wie sehr sie mit sich gehadert hatte, als entschieden wurde, sie könne nicht ohne eine Waffe auf das Schlachtfeld gelassen werden. Dabei wollte und sollte sie genau dorthin, denn genau dort brauchte man sie dringend. So hatte sie schließlich klein beigegeben und von Jack und Gabriel neben dem allgemeinen Training lernen müssen, wie man schoss. Angela hatte es vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Der Rückstoß, der Krach, ja sogar der Geruch hatten sie abgestoßen. So waren ihre Eltern gestorben und hunderttausende weitere unschuldige Menschen. 

"Mierde!", konnte sie Gabriels Stimme noch heute hören, wenn sie zum Üben auf dem Schießstand war. "Nicht so steif, Schultern locker, Blick geradeaus." Noch immer erschien es ihr manchmal, als stünde er hinter ihr, als könnte sie seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spüren, wenn er ihre Haltung korrigierte. Sie hatten einander zwar anfangs nicht gut verstanden, doch es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Gabriel ein guter Lehrer gewesen war. Sie hatte die Lehrstunden gehasst, weil er sich über sie lustig machte und sie bei jeder Gelegenheit neckte, doch dank ihm hatte sie schnell gelernt und bald in den Einsatz gedurft, um ihrer wahren Berufung zu folgen: Der Heilung von Kriegsopfern. 

Zitternd tastete sie nach Gabriels Puls. Schwach, aber da. Er war eine Kämpfernatur, schon immer. Erleichterung durchflutete die Ärztin, die im ersten Moment gefürchtet hatte, ihr Freund wäre schon gestorben. Schnell jedoch siegte Ernüchterung. Selbst mit medizinischer Versorgung waren Gabriels Chancen minimal. Doch das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht trotzdem alles versuchen würde! Gerade wollte sie die Stimme erheben, um einen der wenigen verbliebenen Helfer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, die im Grunde nur noch nach Leichen suchten, als sie sich an die harschen Worte erinnerte, die in den letzten Stunden immer wieder über Gabriel gefallen waren. "Wenn ich ihn finde, diesen Drecksack, ich knall ihn einfach ab. Er hat Commander Morrison und dutzende weitere von uns auf dem Gewissen." Wütend hatte sie den Sprecher zurechtgewiesen, er solle seine Zeit nicht mit Rachegelüsten verschwenden, sondern sich lieber nützlich machen. Immerhin könnte es noch Überlebende geben, die ihrer Hilfe bedurften.

Wenn sie Gabriel diesen Leuten preisgab, würde er womöglich nicht lange überleben, selbst wenn sie ihn in ein Krankenhaus bekam. Seine Wunden waren schwerwiegend und dass er überhaupt noch lebte, grenzte an ein Wunder. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass womöglich jede Hilfe für Gabriel zu spät kam. Ein Gedanke, den sie zwar mit dem Verstand erfasste, aber dennoch nicht wahrhaben wollte. Kurzentschlossen winkte sie einen Sanitäter näher, der gerade in der Nähe eine Raucherpause machte. Er war kein Mitglied von Overwatch und würde Gabe womöglich nicht erkennen. Zumindest hoffte Angela das. Fortuna war ihr hold. Der Sanitäter hatte keine Ahnung, wer der Mann war, dessen zerschmetterten Körper er mithilfe der Schweizerin in den Krankenwagen lud. Angela hingegen kannte er und so galt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der berühmten Ärztin. Als sie jedoch entschied, ihn selbst ins Krankenhaus zu fahren und selbst ein wenig Pause zu machen, wirkte der Sanitäter beinahe enttäuscht, überließ ihr aber ohne sie zu hinterfragen den Krankenwagen.

Angela wusste, was sie hier tat, war dumm. Dumm und unbedacht, riskant und obendrein womöglich ein Verbrechen. Genau genommen entführte sie Gabriel und verbarg ihn im Fragefall vor den ermittelnden Behörden, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie hätte lügen müssen, um zu behaupten, sie hätte keine Angst. Denn tatsächlich machte ihr einfach alles an dieser Situation große Angst. Sie hatte Angst, dass man Jack nicht finden würde, sie hatte Angst, dass Gabriel wirklich getan hatte, was ihm vorgewurfen wurde und sie hatte Angst, dass Gabriel ihr unter den Fingern wegsterben könnte. Die Vorstellung genügte, um ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren und ihr Tränen in die Augen zu treiben, die sich ihren Weg über die Wangen der Ärztin bahnten, noch ehe sie den Krankenwagen vor der Krankenstation des kleinen Krankenhauses parkte, in dem sie eine kleine Privatpraxis unterhielt. Die hatte sie zwar lange verwaisen lassen, aber hier käme sie an alles, was sie bräuchte, um Gabriel helfen zu können, wenn es denn überhaupt Hilfe geben konnte.

Im allgemeinen Chaos wüsste schon im Morgengrauen niemand mehr, wo welcher Patient gelandet war. Alle nahen Krankenhäuser waren einbezogen worden, um die Verletzten zu versorgen und auch, um die Toten zu identifizieren. Diesen Gedanken schob Angela eilig beiseite. Sie wollte nicht an all die Opfer denken, die diese Katastrophe gefordert haben musste. Sie musste sich auf ihren Patienten, auf Gabriel konzentrieren. Ihre Handgriffe waren geübt und flink, doch Angela kam sich unendlich langsam und träge vor. Für Gabriel zählte jede Sekunde. Sie war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, kaum, dass sie begonnen hatte, die Wunden zu inspizieren und durch einen Schlauch Schmerzmittel in Gabriels Arm tropfte, dass sie nicht einmal das Brummen ihres Handys hörte. Später würde sie die Nachricht lesen, die ihr Lena geschickt hatte. Ob sie in Ordnung sei, ob sie verletzt sei, wie es allen anderen gehe.

Behutsam hatte sie den Schwerverletzten aus seiner Kleidung geschnitten. Blut und Staub hatten eine Schicht über seiner Haut gebildet unter der mit jeder Sekunde mehr Wunden zum Vorschein zu kommen schienen. Sie hatte sich seine Arme und Beine noch nicht einmal angesehen, da war Angela schon klar, dass für Gabriel jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Zu viel Blut verloren, zu viele inneren Organe beschädigt. Dutzende Brüche, Prellungen und Blessuren kamen dazu. Gabriel war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in zerrissen und zerfetzt.

Sie würde ihn verlieren. Gabriel lebte nur noch, um zu sterben. Es war eine Frage von Sekunden, vielleicht von Minuten. Kein Schmerzmittel konnte das verhindern, keine Verbände und keine Transplantation. Ihr Verstand hatte die Lage schnell und analytisch erfasst, aber ihr Herz wollte es nicht glauben. Gabriel starb. "Gabriel", wisperte sie leise seinen Namen, ungläubig ob der Realität, die sich vor ihr entfaltete. Tausend Ideen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, tausend Dinge, die sie versuchen könnte und von denen sie doch wusste, dass nichts davon Gabriels Leben retten würde. Solange sein Herz jedoch schlug, war sie nicht bereit, aufzugeben.

Ihr Grübeln dauerte nur Sekunden, auch wenn es ihr wie Stunden vorkam. Und wenn sie es wagte und ihre Nano-Bots an ihm anwandte? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das überhaupt etwas bringen würde. Sie waren noch im anfänglichen Test-Stadium, weit davon entfernt, an einem Menschen zum Einsatz zu kommen. Vermutlich würde gar nichts geschehen, das war der Schweizerin klar und doch... doch war es womöglich das Einzige, was sie tun konnte. Allerdings war es dermaßen unethisch, Gabriel, ihren Freund, als Versuchssubjekt zu benutzen, dass sie die Überlegung gleich wieder beiseite schob. Stille herrschte in dem kleinen Raum, während die Ärztin angestrengt auf ihren Patienten hinabsah. Bis ein durchdringendes Piepsen die Stille durchbrach, den Herzstillstand anzeigte und damit vom Tod Gabriel Reyes' zeugte.


	3. Prometheus im weißen Gewand

Fassungslos, erschüttert und mit flatternden Lidern starrte sie auf den leblosen Körper hinab. Sie hatte es doch gewusst. Die Ärztin in ihr hatte gewusst, dass für Gabriel jede Hilfe zu spät kam und dass selbst sie ihn nicht retten konnte. Warum erschütterte es sie so? Sie hatte viele Menschen sterben sehen, sehr viele sogar. Weitaus mehr, als die meisten anderen Menschen und natürlich hatte sie um einige von ihnen geweint. Der erste Patient, der einem wegstarb, hatte ihr Professor damals gesagt, sei der, an den man sich immer erinnern würde - und das tat Angela. Doch kein Tod hatte sie je so zerrissen wie dieser. Selbst Gérards Tod hatte sie nicht aus der Bahn reißen können, obwohl sie beide sich gut verstanden hatten. Dass obendrein seine Frau und ihre Freundin Amélie verschwunden war und höchstwahrscheinlich tot, hatte alle bei Overwatch erschüttert, nicht nur Angela. Nach ihren Eltern war es der erste Verlust gewesen, der sie persönlich traf und nicht nur die Ärztin Dr. Ziegler. Gabriel jedoch hatte ihr ungleich näher gestanden.

"Gabriel?" Sein Name kam zittrig über ihre Lippen, fast als bestünde noch Hoffnung, er könnte antworten und Angela damit aus dem Bann reißen, in den sein Tod sie gezogen hatte. Mit bebenden Fingern strich die Schweizerin über die dunkle Haut ihres Freundes. Sein Antlitz verschwamm vor ihren Augen, Bäche von Tränen bahnten sich ungehemmt ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht. "Gabriel..." Schluchzend sank die Ärztin auf den kleinen Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett, während ihre Hände seine linke umfassten. Die Welt schien sich zu drehen. Sie hörte nicht, wie ihr Handy brummend zum Leben erwachte. Zwei weitere Anrufe in Abwesenheit, denen sie jetzt ohnehin keine Beachtung hätte schenken können, denn Angela sah nur Gabriel und ihm allen galten ihre Gedanken. Gabriel, der nie wieder einen Scherz auf ihre Kosten machen würde und der niemals wieder einen spanischen Fluch durch die Flure schrie, den sowieso niemand verstand.

Sie hatte Gabriel verloren. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie härter als jeder Gedanke an seinen möglichen Verrat. Alle Überlegungen ob seiner Schuld waren aus ihren Gedanken wie ausgelöscht, ebenso wie jeder Streit, den sie gehabt hatte, jeder kleine Zwist, jeder Augenblick, in dem sie sich über ihn geärgert hatte. Geblieben war nur die Leere, die er hinterließ. Die Leere, die den Platz einnahm, der eigentlich weiteren Erinnerungen an Gabriel hätte gehören sollen. Wie er sie schalt, weil sie so schlecht zielte. Wie er halbnackt im Handtuch durch die Quartiere spazierte, um sich am Automaten einen Kaffee zu ziehen, weil selbst der noch besser sei als Jacks Höllengesöff. Wie er staubbedeckt aus dem Transporter stieg, wenn er von einer Mission zurückkehrte. Und wie er missmutig und auf spanisch vor sich hinfluchend auf der Krankenbahre saß, um sich verarzten zu lassen.

Jetzt lag er nur still da. Reglos, still und schon irgendwie nicht einmal mehr er selbst. Es war, als wäre im Tode dieser besondere Zug seines Gesichts verloren geganen, der ihn ausgemacht hatte. Etwas, das nicht einmal die entstellenden Wunden hatten vollbringen können. Gabriel war nicht länger Gabriel, sondern nur noch eine leere Hülle, ein Haufen Fleisch und Knochen. "Gab...riel, nein..." Angela konnte ihre eigenen Worte nicht hören, doch das spielte auch gar keine Rolle. Sie kannte diesen Schmerz, kannte den Schock, in den er einen versetzte. Oft genug hatte sie die Angehörigen ihrer Patienten an den Kranken- oder Totenbetten verzweifeln sehen und ihr selbst war es beim Tod ihrer Eltern nicht anders ergangen. Wie damals zog sich zog sich ihre Brust zusammen und es schien ihr, als würgten sie unsichtbare Hände. Übelkeit und Schwindel gewannen die Oberhand. Sie fühlte sich, als sei ein Teil von ihr mit ihm gestorben. Als habe jemand ein Stück von ihr herausgesogen ehe sie auch nur daran hätte denken können, sich zu verteidigen. Seine Finger waren noch warm unter ihren eigenen, die eisig waren. Und eisig war auch der Schauer, der sie durchlief und sich in Mark und Bein festzusetzen schien, als wäre sie stundenlang durch Wind und Regen gewandert. Nur, dass diese Kälte aus ihr selbst kam und keine heißes Bad und kein Körnerkissen sie vertreiben würde können.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie schluchzend, zitternd und ungläubig ob der nicht zu leugnenden Wahrheit am Totenbett ihres Kameraden, Freundes und unliebsten Patienten gesessen hatte. Es schienen ihr Stunden. Die Tränen waren längst nicht getrocknet, sondern flossen weiter. Ihre Nase lief und Angela fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt und erschöpft, doch der Gedanke, der schon vor Gabriels letztem Herzschlag ihren Verstand durchdrungen hatte, kehrte nun zurück und vertrieb die Erschöpfung. Sollte sie es doch versuchen und ihre Nano-Bots in Gabriels Kreislauf schleusen? Am wahrscheinlichsten wäre es, dass absolut nichts geschah, doch was hatte sie zu verlieren? Tat sie nichts, würde Gabriel tot bleiben. So hätte er vielleicht zumindest die Chance auf einen Abschied, ein verkürztes Leben, wenn die Nano-Bots ihre Wirkung entfalteten.

Gabriel war gestorben und natürlich gab es Möglichkeiten der Wiederbelebung, doch kein Arzt dieser Welt hätte es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, diese bei einem so zerstörten Mann wie Gabriel anzuwenden.Es war wider all ihrer beruflichen Ethik, was sie überlegte zu tun. Doch noch während sie mit sich und ihrem Gewissen rang, hatten ihre Füße sie wie von selbst an den Labortisch nebenan geführt. War es vertretbar, was sie hier plante zu tun - ganz unabhängig davon, ob sie irgendetwas bewirkte? Nein, so musste wohl die Antwort lauten. Doch eher könnte sie damit leben, etwas versucht zu haben, dass Gabriel im besten Falle ein paar kurze, aber lebenswerte Monate schenkte, als dass sie seinen zerfetzten Leichnam mit einem Totenschein besah, der lediglich der Form halber dokumentieren würde, was bittere Realität war. Gabriel war tot. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit, geboren aus einem winzigen Funken Hoffnung und der tiefen Verzweiflung, die schwer in ihrer Brust wog, griff die Ärztin nach der Lösung, in der die für das bloße Auge unsichtbaren Bots schwammen.

Alle Fragen hatte die Ärztin beiseite geschoben mit dem inneren Versprechen, später abzuwägen, ob es gut gewesen war, was sie getan hatte oder nicht. Wenn sie nicht schnell handelte, sondern zögerte, wäre selbst eine Wunderheilung wie die, die sie durch ihre Nano-Bots eines Tages zu erreichen hoffte, unmöglich. Der Tod war noch immer ein Bereich, an der Mensch nur sehr bedingt Hand legen konnte und doch konnte Angela kaum leugnen, dass sie sich ein wenig fühlte wie Prometheus, als sie schließlich zusah, wie die unscheinbare Flüssigkeit in Gabriels Adern verschwand. Wagte sie zu viel? Spielte sie Gott, wenn sie hoffte, einen Toten zurückzuholen, dem das Grab eigentlich von Natur aus sicher war? Sie fürchtete die Antwort auf diese und die tausend anderen Fragen, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten und sie nun überfielen, da ihr nichts übrig blieb, als zu warten und zu hoffen.

Hatte Gabriel Jack wirklich angegriffen? Stimmten die Gerüche? War Blackwatch wirklich, was viele behaupteten und war Gabriel direkter involviert, als sie bisher hatte glauben wollen? Und selbst wenn sie all diese Überlegungen beiseite ließ: Hatte sie das Recht, Gabriel als Versuchskaninchen zu benutzen? Nein, schrie alles in ihr. Natürlich nicht. Und niemals hätte sie irgendeinen Menschen gezwungen oder auch nur gebeten, die Nano-Bots zu testen, die doch noch in einem so frühen Entwicklungsstadium waren. Ihre Patienten gingen ihr über alles und niemals hätte Angela einem geschadet. Doch welche Alternative hatte sie gehabt? - Keine. Sie hatte sich an den einzigen Funken Hoffnung geklammert, der ihr eingefallen war. Selbst, wenn es bedeutete, sich gegen Gott oder die Macht des Himmels oder der Natur gestellt zu haben, konnte Angela nicht behaupten, dass sie aufrichtig bereute, was sie getan hatte. Gabriels Leben schien ihr diesen Preis wert zu sein. Wenn der Optimalfall eintrat, würde man ihr womöglich die Approbration entziehen, sie vor eine Ethik-Komission stellen und vielleicht sogar zu einer Gefängnisstrafe verurteilen, da war Angela realistisch. Doch auch das wäre es wert gewesen. Jederzeit. Ein Leben konnte man nicht mit Titel, einem Job, Ansehen oder Ruf aufwiegen.

Dass sie dieses mal das Brummen ihres Handys hörte, war reines Glück. Zwar war der Raum auch bei den letzten Versuchen des Anrufers still gewesen, doch Angela viel zu versunken in ihrem Tun und den Gedanken an das Leben, das sie nicht hatte loslassen können, sondern um jeden Preis retten wollte. So war es bei ihr von Anfang an gewesen. Nichts konnte sie je von ihrer Arbeit, ihrer Berufung abbringen. Jetzt aber drang der Vibrationsalarm schon fast schmerzhaft laut an ihr Ohr, während das kleine Telefon über den Schreibtisch von Vibrationen getragen über den Schreibtisch hoppelte. Eilig wischte Angela sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und trat, einen letzten Blick auf Gabriel werfend, an den Schreibtisch heran, um den Anruf zu beantworten. 

"Dr. Ziegler hier", meldete sie sich. "Ah, gut, dass ich Sie endlich erreiche!" Ehrliche Erleichterung schwang in der fremden Stimme mit, die zu einer Frau wohl etwa in ihrem Alter gehören musste. Als sie weitersprach, klang sie allerdings nur noch ernst. "Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten für Sie." Angelas Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Wie viel schlimmer konnte es schon noch werden? Gerárd hatte sie verloren, ermordet. Ana vor Wochen verschollen, vermutlich von Talon ermordet. Gabriel... dessen geschundener und zerfetzter Leichnam hier hinter ihr lag. "Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Strike Commander Morrison nicht geborgen werden konnte. So wie es aussieht, ist er unter den Toten. Nach Angaben einiger Überlebender war er wohl nahe de-" Mehr hörte Angela nicht mehr von den Erklärungen und Begründungen der fremden Frau, die vermutlich zu Overwatch gehörte - sonst hätte sie diese Nummer nicht gehabt. Nur eine Nachricht sickerte langsam in ihr Bewusstsein: Jack war tot.


	4. Leben und Tod

Es war, als bräche die Realität unter ihren Füßen einfach weg. Das konnte nicht sein. Nein. Das durfte nicht sein! Wie eine Welle riss es sie mit sich, schwappte über ihren Kopf hinweg und drängte sich gewaltsam in ihre Welt. Die Explosion. Gabriels zerschlagene Gestalt und sein Tod. Der Anruf. Jack vermisst, verschüttet, tot. Es kam ihr vor wie ein wirrer Alptraum, aus dem sie jeden Moment erwachen würde, nur um dann erleichtert festzustellen, dass Jack an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war und Gabriel mit Jesse auf dem Flur pokerte. Szenen des Alltags, der nicht nach draußen drang und aus dem Team eine Familie machten.

Als es hieß, Gérard sei ermordet worden und Amélie verschwunden, war es ein riesiger Schock gewesen und es hatte einige Tage gedauert, bis sie wirklich begriffen hatte, dass ihr die beiden doch recht nahe gestanden hatten. Das Klappern von Amélies Absätzen, die französischen Neckereien, die das Paar sich zuwarf und die sonst niemand verstand. Es war eine Lücke in ihrem Alltag geblieben, die gerade begonnen hatte, sich zu schließen, als Ana nicht im Einsatz verscholl und für tot erklärt wurde. Danach war Angela vom morgendlichen Tee mit Ana auf Kaffee umgestiegen. Sie hatte noch lange geglaubt, Ana irgendwo zu sehen und nicht anders war es auch Fareeha ergangen, Anas kleinen Tochter. Die hatte sehr unter dem Verlust ihrer Mutter gelitten und noch mehr, als sie obendrein die Ziehfamilie Overwatch hatte verlassen müssen, um von ihren Verwandten großgezogen zu werden.

Schmerzhafte Momente in ihrer an sich schönen Zeit bei Overwatch und trotz dieser Verluste hatte sie nie bereut, das Angebot Overwatchs angenommen zu haben. Zwar hatte sie immer die Leute im Krankenhaus vermisst, doch je länger sie dabei gewesen war, desto enger war die Freundschaft zu Jack und Gabriel, einem Duo das kaum unterschiedlicher hätte sein können, geworden. Sie hatte in Overwatch eine neue Familie gefunden und ihrer Lebensaufgabe folgen können.

Es hatte zwar zunächst Gerüchte gegeben, sie wolle sich ihre Position mithilfe eines der Männer - oder sogar beiden - sichern, doch diese Gerüchte hatte Gabriel schnell zerstreut, indem er angemerkt hatte, er würde es sicher jeden wissen lassen, wenn es jemand schaffte, seinen beiden Blondchen die Stöcke aus den Hintern zu ziehen. Jack und sie hatten ihn beide empört angesehen, dann hatte Jack gelacht und zurückgefeixt, er würde das gleiche selbstredend tun, wenn Gabriel eines Tages unter die Haube käme und sesshaft würde. Damals hatte Ana ihr lächelnd die Schulter getätschelt und gemeint, sie würde diese Hochzeit höchstpersönlich ausrichten und dass sie ihr bitte Bescheid geben sollte, wenn das erste Kind unterwegs war. 

Das Schmunzeln der Ägpyterin würde Angela nie vergessen. Als wüsste sie etwas, das Angela entgangen war. Damals hatte sie es beiseite geschoben und mit den anderen gelacht, anstatt weiter darüber nachzudenken, doch später unter der Dusche war es ihr wieder eingefallen. Hatte Ana andeuten wollen, Gabriel und sie könnten ein Paar werden? Sie hatte die Vorstellung als absurd empfunden und hätte es auch gestern morgen noch. Ebenso absurd wie die Idee, Jack und sie wären ein Paar - eine Idee, die irgendjemand sehr hartnäckig verbreitete und an der freilich nichts dran war. Sie drei waren Freunde gewesen, mehr oder weniger, und niemals mehr. Dazu gehörten ebenso Angelas andauernde Mahnungen wie Jacks ermutigende Worte und Gabriels Sticheleien. Ein Teil von ihr hatte geglaubt, es würde immer so sein und dass diese Zeiten niemals enden würden.

Doch das waren sie, ganz abrupt. Ein einziger Tag hatte alles umgeworfen, auf dem ihr Privatleben beruhte und aufbaute. Ein einziger Moment nur hatte genügt, ihr zwei weitere Menschen zu nehmen, die ihr nahe standen. Der einzige, dem sie ähnlich nah stand, war Genji Shimada. Ob der schon wusste, was geschehen war? Wohl kaum. Laut seinem letzten Brief war er tief in den Bergen und würde dort noch ein paar Monate bleiben, um zu meditieren. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt hier gehabt. Eine stützende Säule ihrer in sich zusammenfallenden Welt. Und Lena! Bestimmt war sie am Boden zerstört! Sie sollte sie anrufen und sie trösten! Aber Angela konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen. Bestimmt wäre doch Emily bei ihr, dann war Lena in besten Händen.

Starr blickte sie auf Gabriel hinab, dessen viele Wunden ihr eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Welche Schmerzen er hatte leiden müssen, als er verletzt worden war, mochte sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Es musste grauenhaft gewesen sein, schlimmer als alles, was ein Mensch nachempfinden konnte. Obgleich Angela wusste, dass es unsinnig war und sie damit mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit einfach nur ihre Zeit verschwendete, konnte sie doch nicht anders, als damit zu beginnen, Gabriel ein wenig zu richten. Mit einem Ruck gelang es ihr, den Knochen zurück an seinen Platz zu drücken, der aus Muskeln zerrissen hatte und aus einer Wunde ragte. Ein Anblick, der die meisten Menschen ins Mark erschreckte und selbst die Ärztin nicht kalt ließ.

"Oh Gabriel", murmelte Angela und kam sich selbst ein wenig dumm dabei vor. Sie sprach mit einem toten Körper. Das war absolut unsinnig und wider ihrer Überzeugung, dass die Toten eben nicht mehr bei den Lebenden weilten. "Wie konnte das nur passieren? Du musst im Zentrum der Explosion gestanden haben, um derart zugerichtet zu werden. Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du gefälligst vorsichtiger sein sollst und dass ein toter Soldat auch einen Ruhm mehr ernten wird?" Ein mattes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen bei der Erinnerung an den frühen Morgen, an dem sie diese Bemerkung das erste Mal angebracht hatte. Gabriel hatte gelacht und gemeint, sie solle sich an die eigene Nase fassen - Als Ärztin aufs Schlachtfeld wollen, so ein Nonsense! - außerdem sei er sehr wohl vorsichtig gewesen, doch darauf nähmen Terroristen eben keine Rücksicht. Das war gewesen, ehe sie den Valkyrie-Suit gehabt hatte. Nachdem er sie darin nebst Caduceus-Stab das erste Mal bei einem Einsatz dabei gehabt hatte, hatte er zugeben müssen, dass es doch keine so üble Idee gewesen war, sie mitzunehmen. Damals hatte sie nur gelächelt, aber innerlich triumphiert, dass sie ausgerechnet Gabriel Reyes das Maul hatte stopfen können. 

Jetzt schien ihr das alles Ewigkeiten her, obwohl das eigentlich nicht stimmte. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, doch schon eine Weile lang flossen wieder Tränen über ihr Gesicht und tropften auf die weiße, blutbefleckte Decke, wo sie feuchte Flecken hinterließen. Auch wenn Jacks Körper noch nicht gefunden war, wusste sie, dass die Einschätzung, er sei tot, absolut realistisch war. Ab nun würde man keine Lebenden mehr bergen, sondern Leichen. Die Vorstellung auch seinen Körper in einem Zustand wie dem Gabriels vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen zu sehen, zwang die Ärztin schluchzend in die Knie. Zitternd und weinend lehnte sie den Kopf gegen das Metallgestänge des Krankenbettes, dessen Kälte sie nicht einmal mehr wahrnahm. Ebensowenig wie die des Bodens oder der Luft, denn daran, die Heizung aufzudrehen, hatte sie nicht gedacht.

"Du hast gesagt, du willst...", brachte sie leise zwischen unregelmäßigen Atemzügen hervor, "du hast gesagt, du willst alt und klapprig mit einer hübschen Frau an deiner Seite sterben." Zugegeben: Genau genommen hatte er etwas gesagt wie: "Ich werde alt, runzlig und beim Sex mit einer heißen, großbrüstigen Blonde verrecken!" Doch diese Wortwahl hatte Angela immer dem Umstand zugeschrieben, dass er sie hatte empören wollen - und das war ihm gelungen! - und interpretierte den Sinn dahinter etwas freier. 

"Und du hast versprochen", fuhr sie schniefend fort, inzwischen so leise und halb erstickt, dass sie ihre eigenen Worte nicht mehr verstand, "mit mir daran zu arbeiten, besser zu zielen." Ein Versprechen, das sie ursprünglich mit einem abfälligen Schnaufen quittiert hatte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass der Commander von Blackwatch nicht Unrecht hatte. Sie zielte so schlecht, dass die Chancen, jemanden tödlich zu treffen glatt stiegen, obwohl sie genau das tunlichst vermeiden wollte. Jetzt allerdings wünschte Angela sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Gabriel noch einmal ihre Haltung bemängeln und ihre Schultern zurechtrücken würde, während er witzelte, ob er sie erst massieren solle, damit sie sich entspannte. Ein Angebot, dass so dermaßen zweideutig klang, dass es vermutlich der Grund für die Gerüchte war, obgleich Gabriel bekannterweise eine flinke Zunge hatte.

Die Ärztin hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert, die Beine angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Ihr tränennasses Gesicht ruhte auf ihren Knien und es schien ihr, als stehe die Zeit still und zerbreche die Welt zugleich in tausend Scherben. Sie hatte wieder Familienmitglieder verloren und nichts tun können, um es zu verhindern. Sie hatte nicht einmal Gabriel retten können! Dieser Gedanke vergiftete sie von innen, auch wenn sie objektiv als Ärztin wusste, dass sie nichts hätte tun können. Die meisten in Gabriels Zustand wären längst tot gewesen und vermutlich verdankte er es allein dem Supersoldaten-Programm, dass er so lange durchgehalten hatte. Gerade genug, dass sie bei ihm sein konnte, als er den letzten Atemzug tat. Trösten konnte dieser Gedanke die Schweizerin in diesem Moment allerdings nicht.

Immer und immer wieder durchlebte sie in Gedanken die vielen kleinen, wundervollen Momente, die den Alltag bei Overwatch zusammen mit Jack und Gabriel geprägt hatten. Jacks furchtbarer Kaffee am Morgen nach dem gemeinsamen Joggen, Gabriel, der zum Frühstück dazustieß und schlaftrunken über das Höllengesöff schimpfte, das selbst die Toten aufwecken würde. Insgeheim hatte Angela ihm immer beigepflichtet, jedoch der Höflichkeit halber immer wieder an dem Kaffee genippt, um dann doch Wasser dazu zu kippen, weil er zu stark war. Sie dachte an den gemeinsamen Abend zu Halloween, als sie alle kostümiert zusammensaßen, lachten und Scherze machten, während Reinhard eine Gruselgeschichte aus der Heimat zum besten gab. Und sie erinnerte sich auch an die unzähligen Male, die sie einen der beiden Männer (oder gleich beide) verarztet hatte. Blessuren, Kratzer, Schusswunden. Sie beide hatten gemein, dass sie sich nicht scheuten, sich für andere ins Kreuzfeuer zu begeben. Als die beiden begonnen, sogar mit Lappalien wie einem Schnitt am Finger vom Kartoffelschälen zu ihr zu kommen, hatte sie extra für Jack und Gabriel rosafarbene Einhornpflaster besorgt, die sie großzügig an die beiden Männer verteilte. Schniefend ließ sie die Bilder vorüberziehen, die Worte verklingen. Was gäbe sie darum, die beiden zurückzubekommen, ihre Leben wiederherstellen zu können und ihnen noch einmal sagen zu können, dass sie gefälligst vorsichtiger sein sollten. 

Gefangen in diesen Gedanken zog sie die Beine etwas näher an den Körper, ihr Schluchzen unter ihrem Haar und ihren Armen erstickend, da riss ein röchelndes Geräusch sie aus ihrer Trauer heraus. Ein weiterer schwerer, erschöpfter Atemzug erklang und sie horchte auf. Spielte ihre Einbildung ihr einen Streich? Waren es ihre Wünsche, ihre verzweifelte Hoffnung, die ihr vorspielte, etwas zu hören? Zitternd richtete sie sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die geröteten Augen, deren Blick sich sofort auf Gabriel heftete.

"Ang..." Leise und schmerzerfüllt erklang die Stimme des Totgeglaubten. "Gabriel?", wagte die Schweizerin leise zu wispern, voller Angst, ihre Hoffnungen könnten nur allzubald betrogen werden. Konnte es wirklich sein? Vorsichtig streckte sie eine Hand nach seinem Arm aus. Er fühlte sich kühl an, kalt. Ein weiterer rasselnder Atemzug vertrieb jedoch jeden Zweifel der Ärztin. "Angel?" Gabriels Stimme klang noch rauer als sonst, zeugte von körperlichen Schmerzen und großer Anstrenung. Hastig griff die Angesprochene seine Hand. "Ich bin hier, Gabriel, halt durch!" Dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen, als sie ein Schmerzmittel an das Metallgestänge neben seinem Bett hängte. Gabriel lebte! Es war unmöglich, doch er lebte!


	5. Hoffnungsschimmer

Gabriel war auferstanden von den Toten. Sie hatte damals weniger Stolz als pure Euphorie empfunden. Beinahe war es ihr egal gewesen, dass ihre Nano-Bots dieses Wunder vollbracht hatten. Es zählte nur, dass Gabriel lebte. Die Trauer um Jack mochte das nicht schmälern und sie brachte es nicht über sich, Gabriel schon davon zu berichten, doch zu wissen, dass sie zumindest einen ihrer engsten Freunde wiederhatte, war elektrisierend gewesen. Zumindest so lange, bis sich zeigte, was die Naniten in Gabriels Körper ausgelöst hatten.

Wie erschrocken und gleichermaßen fasziniert war sie gewesen, als sie beobachtet hatte, wie sich ein Teil seins Körpers in Rauch auflöste, wie sein Körger zu zerfallen schien, während er sich gleichermaßen wiederherstellte. Ein Blick auf die Zellen unterm Mikroskop hatte diese Theorie schnell bestätigt und viele Tests später hatte sie viele Beweise dafür gehabt. Ihr Experiment - und nichts anderes war es letzten Endes gewesen - hatte zwar einen Toten zurückgeholt, doch nicht als Lebenden. Gabriels Gene waren mutiert, sodass er in einem höchst instabilem Zustand verblieben war, gegen den sie noch nichts tun konnte. Jedoch war Angela fest entschlossen, einen Weg zur endgültigen Heilung zu finden, gleich wie lange es dauern würde.

Von diesen Überlegungen und den Testergebnissen verriet sie dem Schwerletzten nichts. Er brauchte Ruhe und schlief viel, ohne zu ahnen, was aus ihm geworden war, denn seine Augen hatte sie mit Bandagen verbunden. Sie waren zu schwer beschädigt, wie so einige seiner Organe. Zum Glück konnte sie einige künstlich nachzüchten und ersetzen, selbst wenn es etwas dauern würde. Bis dahin würde der arme Gabriel die Maschinen brauchen, an die sie ihn angeschlossen hatte.

Wann immer er wach war, sprach sie beruhigend auf ihn ein, wisperte ihm zu, er würde wieder gesund und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen solle. Außerdem strenge ihn das Sprechen zu sehr an, er solle sich lieber ausruhen. Ein Rat, den Gabriel nicht so oft befolgte, wie er sollte aber doch so oft, dass ihr klar war, wie schmerzhaft und anstrengend alles für ihn sein musste. Jetzt durchzuhalten. Zu überleben.

Ihren Kollegen gegenüber verriet sie zwar wo sie war, doch wenn man sie fragte, was sie tat, sagte sie immer nur, sie wolle jetzt einfach ein wenig arbeiten und forschen, um scih von allem abzulenken. Jeder hatte Verständnis dafür. Sie alle hatten ihren eigenen Weg gesucht, um zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war und dass sie gleichermaßen Jack und Gabriel verloren hatten. Zumindest war das die offizielle Meldung, obwohl keiner der beiden unter dem Geröll und Schutt gefunden worden war, wie so viele nicht. Jeder wusste, dass man sowieso nicht alle finden würde. Wer zu nahe an der Explosion gewesen war, von dem waren womöglich nur Teile oder weniger übrig und niemand war epicht darauf, danach zu suchen.

Wann immer sie auf eine besorgte Nachfrage, von denen sie über Athenas Chat-System einige erhielt, antwortete, es gehe ihr gut, sie sei nur in ihre Arbeit vertieft, war das nichtmal gänzlich gelogen. Zu wissen, dass Gabriel noch eine Chance hatte, dass er lebte, war etwas, das sie beflügelte und ihr half, zumindest für eine Weile, Jacks Verlust zu verdrängen. Wäre sie durch die Gänge gewandert, hätte sie den Strike Commander sicher sofort vermisst. Die kleinen, zufälligen Treffen im Flur, ein kurzer Blick, eine zum Gruß erhobene Hand, ein Lächeln, ein kleiner Scherz. So aber konnte sie sich gänzlich auf Gabriel fixieren und darauf, dessen Zustand zu beheben, den sie zu ihrer eigenen Frustration selbst kaum verstand. Eine Mutation wie diese hatte sie noch nie gesehen und auch nach Recherche fand sie keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass etwas Vergleichbares irgendwann schonmal vorgekommen war. Vermutlich, nahm sie an, eine Wechselwirkung seines durch das Supersoldaten-Programm veränderten Körpers und ihrer Naniten. Es würde nicht leicht, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, immerhin war ihre Technik selbst noch nicht ausgereift.

Die Tage verflogen nur so. Während die Trümmer des Züricher Hauptquartiers beseitigt wurden, fixierte Angela sich auf ihren Patienten, der sich so rasant erholte, dass es sie erschreckte. Schon nach zwei Tagen sprach Gabriel mit ihr, noch nicht ahnend, was mit ihm geschehen war. Seine Augen waren verletzt und sie hatte sie verbunden. Es würde dauern, mahnte sie ihn immer wieder, bis sie heilten, doch schon zwei weitere Tage später beharrte er darauf, diesen "lästigen Lappen" vor den Augen loszuwerden. Als er den Verband löste, waberte dunkler Nebel von seinen Armen. Aufregung, nahm Angela an, schwieg aber. Es würde schwer, ihm zu erklären, was mit ihm geschehen war. Vor allem, weil sie es selbst nicht ganz verstand.

"Mierde! Das Ding nervt." "Vorsichtig, Gabriel. Es ist eigentlich noch mindestens eine Woche zu früh...", beharrte die Ärztin, da blinzelten sie auch schon die ihr zu gut bekannten, braunen Augen an, in deren sanfte, warme Farbe sich ein rötlicher Stich gemischt hatte. "Unfug", kam es triumphierend von Gabriel zurück. "Ich sehe ganz wunderbar, Doc. Kein Grund also zur So-" Während er sprach, war sein Blick durch den Raum und schließlich über seinen Körper gewandert. Dort hatte er innegehalten und verstummte nunmehr.

"Angela..." Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle. Die Angepsrochene wusste genau, welche Frage kommen würde, was er würde wissen wollen. Doch die Ärztin wusste auch, dass sie keine Antwort darauf hätte. Die suchte sie ja selbst. "Gabriel, es ist kompliziert. Die Explosion", begann sie in beschwichtigendem Tonfall, doch Gabriel unterbrach sie harsch. "Ich weiß sehr wohl, was passiert ist, Angela! Ich war dabei!", zischte er wütend, wobei sich ein Teil seines Armes in Rauch hüllte. Angela senkte den Blick unter dem Ärger ihres Kollegen und Vorgesetzten, der wie sie selbst auch in Schweigen verfiel, sodass sich eine unangenehme Stille über sie legte. Sie konnte beobachten, wie Gabriels Blick noch einmal prüfend durch den Raum wanderte, den er zweifelsohne erkannte, ehe er wieder auf seine eigenen Arme blickte und seine Beine, obgleich diese unter einer Bettdecke verborgen waren.

"Was hast du getan?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern und die Angst, die darin mitschwang, schmerzte sie mehr als es jeder Wutausbruch hätte tun können. Gabriel war niemand, der leichten Herzens seine Furcht zeigte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch jetzt stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie sehr ihn sein eigener Anblick erschütterte. Fassungslos bewegte er zögerlich die linke Hand, als könne er nicht recht glauben, was er da sah. Angela hingegen war klar, dass er das nur sah, weil diese seltsame, ungeplante Mutation aufgetreten war, die ihn so rasant schnell wiederherstellte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er die Maschinen viel länger gebraucht, hätte mehr künstliche Organe benötigt, hätte mehr Zeit zum Ruhen gebraucht und könnte nun nicht Zeuge der Veränderung werden, die er durchlebt hatte.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihm eine Antwort geben, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Keine der ausschweifenden Erläuterungen, keine medizinischen Begriffe, die er doch nicht verstehen würde. Nur Stille, die Gabriel nach wenigen Sekunden, die sich anfühlten wie eine Ewigkeit, durchbrach. "WAS HAST DU GETAN?!" Erschrocken zuckte Angela zusammen und noch ehe sie zurückweichen konnte, schloss sich schon Gabriels Hand um ihren Hals. Instinktiv griff sie nach seinen Fingern um ihrer Kehle. Ihr Herz raste, Panik stieg in der Ärztin auf, die zitternd und ängstlich in die rötlich scheinenden Augen ihres alten Freundes blickte. Dessen Blick war getrübt von blinder Wut und Abscheu. Gefühle, die sich, das war ihr schon in diesem Augenblick klar, in Hass verwandeln würden, der so lange andauern würde, wie sie beide atmeten. Sie hatte ihn gerettet - und verloren.

"Was hast du mir angetan, Angela?!", verlangte er noch einmal zu wissen, nun aufspringend, schneller, als sie es jemals erwartet hätte, bedachte man, in welchem Zustand sie ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgesammelt hatte. "Gabriel, ich", begann die Ärztin, wurde im nächsten Moment aber auch schon gegen die Rückwand ihres kleinen Labors geschleudert, wo sie erschrocken taumelte und zu fallen drohte, da packte Gabriels halb vernebelte Hand sie auch schon am Kragen und drückte die Schweizerin erbarmungslos gegen die Wand. Nie war sich Angela Gabriels Stärke so bewusst gewesen wie jetzt, das er sie in eisernem Griff hielt. Er machte ihr Angst. Nicht seine Erscheinung, sondern sein Verhalten. Gabriel war immer impulsiv gewesen, doch niemals hatte er jemanden bei Overwatch ernsthaft bedroht. Bis heute.

Stockend beeilte sich Angela, zumindest zu versuchen, Gabriel zu erklären, dass er einer Mutation unterlaufen war, als er von den Toten aufstand. Jedoch war sie sicher, dass ihre Worte ihn kaum erreichten. Eingesperrt zwischen der kalten Wand in ihrem Rücken und dem kaum weniger kalten Körper Gabriels direkt vor sich, half der durchdringende Blick des Auferstandenen kaum, ihre Nervosität zu mindern. Sie konnte sogar seinen Atem an ihrer Haut spüren, so nahe stand er vor ihr. "Du hast ein Monster aus mir gemacht, Angelita." Sie schluckte. "Gabriel, du bist kein Monster. E-es ist eine Mutation und wenn ich nur etwas Zeit habe, kann ich sie rückgängig machen, kann dich heilen!", beharrte sie und hoffte, das Flehen in ihrer Stimme wäre nicht allzu offensichtlich. Erst als sie endete, lockerte sich sein Griff und Angela atmete auf. Zu früh. Gabriel packte sie im nächsten Moment vielmehr mit beiden Händen und schleuderte sie so grob auf den Boden des Labors, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als sich die Schwärze legte und ihr Blick sich klärte, war Gabriel fort und Angela wusste, er würde nicht zurückkehren. In den nächsten Wochen mied sie das Labor und ihre Freunde meinten, sie sei ins Leben zurückgekehrt, nicht ahnend, dass dies für jemand ganz anderes galt. So hatte sie nun doch beide verloren. Gabriel, der sie verlassen hatte und Jack, dessen Beerdigung nun vor ihr lag.


	6. Letzte Ruhe

Es war, als hätte allein Gabriel sie vor dem geschützt, was sie außerhalb ihres Labors erwartete. Die Zeit hatte nicht stillgestanden und längst hatte Overwatch Strike Commander Jack Morrison ganz offiziell für tot erklären müssen. Am Rande erinnerte sich Angela, diese Nachricht auch gelesen zu haben, doch sie hatte ihr in diesem Moment keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Ihr ganzes Denken und Wirken war auf Gabriel fixiert gewesen. Jetzt allerdings konnte sie der Realität außerhalb des kleinen Labors nicht länger entgehen.

Angela musste sich zwingen, das schwarze Kleid anzuziehen. Es war eine dunkle Erinnerung in der hintersten Ecke ihres Schrankes, die ihr zuwider war und die sie eine ganze Weile hatte begraben können. Bis gestern zumindest. Man hatte entschieden, dass Gabriel vor Jack verabschiedet werden sollte, in kleinem Kreis. Kurzum: Heimlich und ohne jedwede Ehrung. Nur etwa ein halbes Dutzend Mitglieder von Overwatch waren gekommen. Die meisten hatten nach den Ermittlungen entschieden, sich von Gabriel abzuwenden, dem die Schuld für die Explosion gegeben wurde. Die jedoch, die zu ihm hielten, hatten ehrlich getrauerten, hatten Tränen über dem leeren Sarg vergossen und das Schicksal ob dieses Verlustes verflucht. Es hatte sich grauenhaft angefühlt, vor dem Grabstein zu stehen, auf dem sein Name prangte wie eine düstere Mahnung an die Schuld, die sie auf sich geladen hatte. Sie hatte geweint, gleichermaßen um den Mann, den sie verloren hatte wie um den, den sie gerettet hatte und dessen Hass sie als so verdient empfand. Erst als die Dämmerung einbrach, hatte Angela es über sich gebracht, den Friedhof zu verlassen. Beinahe schien es ihr, als hätte sie tief in ihrem Innersten gehofft, Gabriel möge herkommen, an sein eigenes Grab, und das Gespräch suchen, doch niemand kam.

Unruhig hatte sich die Ärztin die ganze Nacht über hin- und hergeworfen, hatte keine Ruhe finden können. Es fühlte sich an, als trüge sie einen Stein an Stelle ihres Herzens, der sie immer tiefer zog, hinab in die Dunkelheit ihrer eigenen Abgründe, denen sie niemals entkommen könnte. Erst die Morgensonne am grauen Himmel vertrieb die finstersten Gedanken und Alpträume, die sie im Halbschlaf heimgesucht hatten. Sie hatte Gabriel nicht vielleicht verloren, aber er lebte, versuchte sie sich zu trösten. Doch den Mann, den sie heute beweinen würde und vor dessen Grab sie stehen würde müssen, konnte niemand ihr zurückgeben. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Gang zum Galgen. Sie hörte den Lobreden nicht zu und wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie waren unpersönlich und wurden Jack nicht gerecht. Erst als Torbjörn und Reinhardt sprachen, dann Winston und schließlich sie selbst, kamen die zu Wort, deren Herzen wahrhaft trauerten. Ihr eigenes wog schwer in ihrer Brust. Hatte sie möglicherweise Jacks Mörder gerettet? Hatte Gabriel wirklich versucht, seinen besten Freund umzubringen? Auch wenn alles dafür sprach, wollte sie es einfach nicht glauben, auch wenn sich kaum leugnen ließ, dass sie sich zerstritten hatten und sich die letzten Monate eine schier unüberwindbare Kluft zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte.

Mit jedem Wort ihrer kurzen Rede fiel es ihr schwerer, die Fassung zu bewahren. Tränen rannen unlängst über ihre Wangen und sie musste sich kurz sammeln, ehe sie enden konnte. "Und auch wenn jeder von uns weiß, dass selbst es keine Worte gibt, um auszudrücken, was Jack für uns alle war, so bleibt uns doch keine andere Möglichkeit, als es zumindest zu versuchen. Er war... ein Vorbild, ein Held, eine Stütze und vor allem anderen: ein geliebter Freund, dessen Verlust eine Lücke hinterlässt, die niemand jemals füllen werden kann." Sie schniefte verhalten und atmete tief durch. "Ich... Ich werde Jack vermissen. Nicht Strike Commander Morrison, sondern Jack, der mit uns scherzte, der Welt schlechtesten Kaffee kochte und unser Freund war." Mit dem Satz endete auch ihre Fassung und Angela zog sich eilig vom Mikrofon zurück, um es dem Redner zu überlassen, der kundtat, dass sie nun den Sarg der Erde übergeben würden. Dass es ein leeres Grab sein würde, darüber sprach niemand.

Ein Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob Gabriel herkommen würde, um an Jacks Grab zu stehen und seines Freundes zu gedenken. Sie alle hatten Rosen auf den Sarg geworfen, in dem sich nichts weiter befand als eine Handvoll Abzeichen und Auszeichnungen, die man Jack posthum zugesprochen hatte. Nach und nach gingen die anderen. Reinhardt und Winston, beide mit hängenden Schultern und gesenkten Blicken, Lena, die sich schluchzend an Emily festhielt. Die Realität, dass Jack fort war und nicht zu ihnen zurückkommen würde, war schwer zu akzeptieren und hier, an seinem Grab zu stehen, vor dem grauen, unscheinbaren Grabstein, auf dem sein Name prangte, gab diesem Abschied etwas endgültiges. "Ich komme gleich nach", hörte Angela sich selbst sagen, als Reinhardt auf ihrer Höhe innehielt, wie um zu fragen, ob sie nicht mit ihnen gehen wollte, um in einer Gaststube unweit von hier auf Jack zu trinken. Dafür fühlte sie sich noch nicht bereit. Der Hüne nickte. "Komm bald nach." In seiner ruhigen Stimme klang Sorge mit, doch wie stets war der Deutsche gefasst.

Erst, als ihre Freund gegangen waren, gab Angela der Schwäche nach, die sich durch ihren ganzen Körper zog. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Kleid oder die dünne Feinstrumpfhose sank die Ärztin auf die Knie, sich ihren Tränen ergebend, die aus sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnten und einfach nicht aufhören wollten, egal wie lange sie sich selbst im Stillen sagte, dass immerhin Gabriel noch lebte. Das stimmte, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass Jacks Tod eine Lücke in ihrem Leben hinterließ, die niemand jemals würde füllen können. Jack war ohne, dass es ihm oder ihr wirklich klar gewesen war, der Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens geworden, neben ihrer Arbeit natürlich. Man mochte vielleicht sagen, sie war ein wenig in ihn verliebt gewesen, doch Angela betrachtete ihre Emotionen als Hochachtung, als Bewunderung und tiefe Freundschaft.

Eine ganze Weile hockte sie nur da, den kalten Boden unter den Beinen, die Strumpfhose nunmehr mit einem unverkennbaren Grasfleck besehen und das sorgsam aufgetragene Make-Up noch mehr verwischt als ohnehin schon. Jacks Verlust hinterließ das Gefühl einer Leere in ihr, dass nicht nur in Frage stellte, ob sie jemals wirklich abschließen würde können, sondern auch, ob es richtg gewesen war, Jacks Mörder zu retten. Vorausgesetzt, die Gerüchte und Ergebnisse der Ermittlungen stimmten. Dies würde Angela zwar gerne abstreiten, doch ein Teil von ihr wusste sehr genau, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass Gabriel die Hand gegen seinen einst engsten Freund erhoben hatte. Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, schniefte und schluchzte, dass sich ihr Körper schüttelte, als sich Trauer und Verzweiflung ihren Weg hinaus bahnten. Jack war fort. Endgültig und für immer.

Sie bekam nicht mit, wie sich der Himmel zuzog und dicke, dunkle Wolken über den Friedhof zogen. Erst als dicke Tropfen auf ihre Knie fielen, immer schneller, sodass die Schweizerin innerhalb weniger Minuten bis auf die Haut durchnässt war, erhob sie sich. Höchste Zeit, Reinhardt, Lena und den anderen zu folgen. Ihr Blick wanderte jedoch noch einmal gen Himmel, von dem es ihr schien, als trauere auch er um die Toten, die hier ihre Ruhe gefunden hatten, um Jack, dem hier ein leeres Grab galt. Angela schloss die Augen, hielt einen Moment inne und ließ den Regen ihre Tränen fortwaschen, während sich in ihrem Herzen eine leise Stimme regte, die sich ob des leeren Grabes fragt, ob Jack es nicht doch irgendwie geschafft hatte. Er könnte noch leben. Es gab keine Leiche. Es war möglich. Auch wenn es keinen Sinn machte, denn Jack hätte sich gemeldet, wollte Angela es nur zu gerne glauben, weil es der einzige Ausweg war, um seinen Verlust nicht annehmen zu müssen.

Keiner ihrer Freunde sagte etwas, als sie wenig später völlig durchnässt das Lokal betrat. Reinhardt, ganz der Gentleman, bot ihr seine Jacke an und ein Kellner wies ihr den Weg ins Bad, wo sie sich ein wenig abtrocknen könnte. Sogar ein trockenes Hemd konnte sie sich leihen. Schweigend saß sie zwischen den Menschen, die sie Freunde nannte. Schwer drückte die Stimmung auf ihnen allen. Keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen, um sie zu durchbrechen. Erst, als das Essen gebracht wurde, ergriff Reinhardt als Erster das Wort. "Auf Jack. Einen Mann wie ihn wird es kein zweites Mal geben." In den Augen des Deutschen glitzerte eine Träne, wie in den Augen der meisten, die nun ihre Gläser hoben. "Auf Jack!" Tröpfelnd fielen einzelne Worte, doch langsam, Stück für Stück, wichen die traurigsten Beileidsbekundungen den Erinnerungen an die schönen Momente, an gemeinsame Erinnerungen, die jeder von ihnen mit Jack geteilt hatte. "Oh und wisst ihr noch", begann Lena glucksend, "als er auf dem Eis herumgerutscht ist?" "Wir waren auch nicht viel besser", wandte Torbjörn ein, lachte jedoch und seufzte tief. "Sein Kaffee war grauenhaft." Reinhardt schnaubte zustimmend. "Absolute Barbarei. Wir hätten ihm verbieten sollen, sich der Kaffeemaschine auch nur zu nähern." Die Erinnerungen an die 'Höllenbrühe' wie es Gabriel genannt hatte, entlockte Angela ein Schmunzeln. "Ich muss gestehen, er hielt allerdings wach." Reinhardt lachte schallend los. "Na, kein Wunder, war ja auch Koffein pur!" Neben ihm schüttelte Winston den Kopf. "Wenn es nur der Kaffee gewesen wäre. Das Rührei war auch nicht besser und vom Eintopf rede ich gar nicht erst." Die Minen aller Anwesenden sprachen Bände. Keiner wollte Winston in diesem Punkt widersprechen.

"Er hat es zumindest versucht?", schlug Lena vor, die selbst nicht beim Eintopfessen dabei gewesen war und somit nur gehobene Augenbrauen erntete. "So schlimm?" "So schlimm", bestätigte Torbjörn ernst. "Gabriel war einfach der bessere Koch", fügte Winston seufzend hinzu und bereute diese Worte sichtlich sofort, denn ob der Erwähnung des Blackwatch-Commanders kippte die Stimmung unwillkürlich und gedrückte Stille hielt Einkehr.


	7. Ein hoher Preis

Ein schrilles Piepen riss die Ärztin aus ihren Erinnerungen und zurück an das Krankenbett Tracers, deren Lebensüberwachungsmaschinerie protestierend zum Leben erwacht war, als die Atmung der Britin aussetzte. Sie hatte mit ihren Forschungsunterlagen am nahen Schreibtisch gesessen, um im Falle eines eben solches Notfalles schnell zur Stelle sein zu können. Vergessen waren Zahlen, Tabellen und chemische Kombinationen. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit galt der Freundin, die auf der Grenze zum Tod tanzte und zu stürzen drohte. Immer nervtötender wurden die Mahngeräusche der Maschinen, die Angela doch schon längst nicht mehr hörte. Beiläufig drückte sie einen Knopf, der alle Piepstöne verstummen ließ, jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass Lena aufgehört hatte, zu atmen.  
"Angela." Ihr Blick war auf Lena gerichtet, deren Brustkorb bald blaue Flecken aufweisen würde. "Angela, sie ist fort." Winston griff die Ärztin behutsam am Arm. Es waren nicht die Alarmgeräusche der Maschinen, die den klugen Gorilla auf den Plan gerufen hatten, sondern Athena, die A.I., die das gesamte Gebäude überwachte. "Angela?" Sie hörte ihn gar nicht, sondern wehrte sich gegen den Griff ihres Freundes. "Lena!" Ihr Ausruf war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. Sie musste sie wiederbeleben, durfte nicht aufhören. Als sie sich umwandte, um dies auch Winston zu erklären, konnte sie Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern sehen und sie verstand. Lena war fort. Die lustige, immer lachende, immer fröhliche und von allen geliebte Lena war tot. Stumm sahen Winston und Angela einander an, beide weinend und zitternd. "Winston, es tut mir... es tut mir so leid." Angelas Stimme war nicht mehr als ein erstickter Schluchzer und ihr war klar, dass der Gorilla gar nicht genau verstand, was ihr leid tat, weil er einfach nicht wusste, dass Lenas Mörder nur ihretwegen überhaupt lebte und Rache an Overwatch-Agenten suchte, doch er würde verstehen, dass sie bereute, mit jeder Faser ihres Seins, Lena nicht hatte retten zu können.

Alles, was folgte, fühlte sich an wie durch einen dichten, dicken Schleier. Niemand machte ihr Vorwürfe, niemand gab ihr die Schuld an Lenas Tod, doch Angela fühlte diese dennoch schwer auf ihren Schultern. Es war ihre Schuld, dass Lena gestorben war, dass sie gefoltert worden war. Lenas geschundener Körper war eine Botschaft für sie und die Ärztin hatte sie erhalten und verstanden. Sie würde leiden ehe Reaper sie tötete. Was sie jedoch mehr fürchtete, war, dass weitere ihrer Freunde Ziele des Assassinen Talons werden könnten.  
Winston hatte sie alle zu besonderer Vorsicht Reaper betreffend gemahnt, doch Angela zweifelte, dass es etwas ändern würde. Wäre es anders, hätte Lena nicht sterben müssen. Sie wussten alle schon lange, dass Reaper es auf sie alle abgesehen hatte, auf alle, die treu zu Overwatch standen, einst und heute. Lenas lebloser Körper war nur eine grimmige Erinnerung daran. Es war ironisch, wie wenig sie alle daran dachten, dass es jeden von ihnen bei jedem Einsatz erwischen könnte - vielleicht nicht so - doch ein gut gezielter Treffer von Widowmaker, eine Explosion, herabfallender Schutt. Sie riskierten ihr Leben bei jeder Mission. Es grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder, dass sie bisher alle mit dem Leben davongekommen waren. Es war, als hofften sie eben doch alle, in hohem Alter im eigenen Bett zu sterben, gleich wie unrealistisch das war. War Reinhardt nicht der beste Beweis, dass sie weiterkämpfen würden, solange sie lebten? Der Deutsche war bei weitem kein junger Mann mehr, doch nichtsdestotrotz ein großer Krieger, ein weiser Taktiker und ein Beschützer, auf den sie alle bauten.  
Lena würde ein solches Schicksal nicht mehr erleben. Getötet in der Blüte ihrer Jahre, eine junge Frau, die noch so viel mehr hätte erleben sollen. Eigentlich hatte Mercy es Emily, Lenas Lebensgefährtin, sagen wollen, doch Winston hatte ihr das aus der Hand genommen. Aus Mitleid, wie Angela sehr wohl wusste. Der Gorilla und auch die anderen sahen, dass sie sich die Schuld an Lenas Tod gab, auch wenn es keiner von ihnen verstand. Das sicherste Zeichen dafür war wohl, dass Genji sie praktisch täglich im Labor besuchen kam und sie hatte die vage Vermutung, dass auch das Winston zu verdanken war.

Jeder Schritt zum Friedhof fühlte sich an wie damals bei Gabriels und Jacks Beerdigung. Es war ein anderer Friedhof, viel weniger Leute, keine Ehrenfanfaren, keine Orden, keine Abzeichen. Nur Lenas Freunde, Emily und der strahlend blaue Himmel über ihnen, der Lenas fröhliches Gemüt wiederzuspiegeln schien. Emily schluchzte hemmungslos, als der Sarg hinabgelassen wurde und es war Mei, die ihr Trost spendete. Angela brachte es nicht über sich, der jungen Frau auch nur in die Augen zu sehen. Emily hatte ihre Lebensgefährtin, ihre Geliebte, verloren und das war ihre Schuld. "Lena", brachte Emily immer wieder unter Schluchzern und Japsen heraus. "Lena... Warum sie?" Am liebsten wäre Angela gegangen. Einfach weggelaufen. Doch vor der Antwort auf Emilys Frage in ihrem Innersten konnte sie nicht davonlaufen. Weil Dr. Angela Ziegler hatte Gabriel Reyes nicht sterben lassen, weil sie ihn von den Toten zurückgeholt hatte mit einer experimentellen Technologie. Weil sie egoistisch gewesen war, weil sie all ihren ethischen Maximen, all ihre hohen Ziele, ihre Ideale ignoriert und beiseite geschoben hatte, weil sie diesen einen Mann nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen. Nicht, weil er so besonders war, dass die Welt auf ihn nicht hätte verzichten können - das war niemand, das wusste sie - sondern weil sie entschieden hatte, dass sie ihn brauchte.  
Und jetzt hatte Lena den Preis dafür bezahlt. Nicht als Erste und wahrscheinlich auch nicht als Letzte. Angela fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, an dem sie sich womöglich wünschte, sie hätte Gabriel sterben lassen oder ihn gleich wieder getötet, als ihr klar wurde, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Noch war dieser Tag nicht gekommen und auch dafür fühlte sie sich schuldig. All diese Leben, die Reaper ausgelöscht hatte und sie konnte noch immer nicht ehrlich bereuen, ihn zurückgeholt zu haben. Sie war eine Närrin und vielleicht genau das Monster, für das die Leute Reaper hielten.

Die Trauer war noch frisch, da standen sie alle schon wieder im Einsatz. Wie seltsam es war, im Getümmel eines Kampfes nicht die muntere, helle Stimme ihrer Freundin zu hören. Nirgends zappte sich die berühmte Tracer herum, wieselflink und schneller, als jeder andere. Nichtsdestotrotz gingen die Missionen weiter. Noch immer hofften Menschen auf Hilfe und Unterstützung. Also rissen sie sich alle zusammen und standen weiter für die Ziele ein, für die auch Lena so überzeugt gekämpft hatte.  
"Mercy!" Schril klang Hanas Stimme durch den Kommunikator. "Schnell! Unser Großer ist..." Der Rest ging in einem unverhohlenem Schluchzer unter. Die Heilerin zögerte keine Sekunde und eilte umgehend los. Noch ehe sie die Position von Hanas Mecha erreichte, die ihr das System wies, hörte sie ein Knacken in der Leitung. "Hana?" Keine Antwort. Mercy sprang vom halb eingestürzten Dach eines Bungalows, dessen Fenster längst fehlten und dessen Eingangstür in Trümmern lag. "Hana? Melde di-" Mitten im Satz verstummte sie. Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie den rosafarbenen Mecha sehen - oder zumindest das kleine Stück, das unter dem Schutt hervorragte. Wieder knackte es leise in der Leitung. "Mercy, wir haben den Kontakt zu Hana und Winston verloren. Bist du in der Nähe?" Lúcio klang besorgt und sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm zu sagen, was vor ihr lag. "Bin unterwegs", teilte sie ihm nur kurz mit. Dass der DJ etwas für die Koreanerin übrig hatte, war ein offenes Geheimnis. Wenn sie Hana und Winston nun auch noch verloren... Daran mochte Angela nicht einmal denken. "Bin auch gleich da!", meldete sich Torbjörn zu Wort, dann war es wieder still in der Leitung. Eilig lief sie zu den Trümmern, um mithilfe des Schweden, der von der anderen Seite dazukam. "Sieht ziemlich übel aus." Seine Miene verriet, was er annahm zu finden und insgeheim auch Angela befürchtete. "Der Mecha wird Hana sicher vor schlimmerem Schaden bewahrt haben", hoffte die Ärztin laut, während ihr Kollege die ersten Trümmerstücke beiseite stemmte. Auf ihre Mutmaßung hin erwiderte er nichts und das war Antwort genug.

Vier Tage später standen sie wieder auf dem Friedhof. Wieder schien die Sonne, wieder trugen sie alle schwarz, wieder flossen Tränen und niemand wagte es, auszusprechen, was im Grunde alle dachten. Sie wurden weniger. Zusehends. Schneller denn je. Selbst Hanzo Shimada, der sonst nie erkennen ließ, was in ihm vorging, wirkte bedrückt. "So jung...", hörte Angela neben sich Reinhardt murmeln. Der Deutsche sah drein wie ein geprügelter Hund. Unter vier Augen hatte er ihr anvertraut, dass es ihm großes Leid bereitete, zu sehen, wie so junge Menschen diese Welt auf so grausame Weise vor ihm verlassen mussten, während er alter Mann noch hier war. "Und das ist gut so, denn wir brauchen dich Reinhardt. Deine Erfahrung, deinen Sanftmut und deinen Heldenmut", hatte sie ihn getröstet und es auch so gemeint, aber sie verstand, was er meinte. Sie waren noch hier, aber Hana, die noch so jung, noch ein Teenager, gewesen war, war tot. Ebenso wie Winston, der sie erst alle wieder versammelt hatte.  
Mit hängenden Schultern hatten sie am Abend Hanas Social Media Kanäle kontaktiert und mitgeteilt, dass das berühmte Internet-Idol D.Va in einer Friedensmission gefallen war. Das Team hatte Angela für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht. Selten hatte sie sich so fehl am Platz gefühlt wie vor der Webcam, als sie das entsprechende Video aufnahm. "Wir alle werden sie sehr vermissen", endete die Ärztin und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Dieser Channel wird... er wird zu ihrem Gedenken offengehalten. Ihr alle, die ihr ihre Videos verfolgt habt, so liebevolle Kommentare daließt und sie angefeuert habt, ihr habt ihr sehr viel bedeutet. Sie war jung und ein wahrer Quell des Lebens, ein strahlendes Vorbild für Viele und auch in ihrem Namen werden wir uns weiter dafür einsetzen, diejenigen zu beschützen, die unter Krieg und Terror leiden müssen."  
Sie war heilfroh, als alles gesagt war und sie die Kamera endlich abstellen konnte. Hana und Winston. Beide waren sie tot und beide waren durch eine Explosion gestorben, die Reaper ausgelöst hatte. Torbjörn hatte nach der Mission berichtet, den dunklen Rauch gesehen zu haben, als er Hana und Winston zu Hilfe hatte eilen wollen. Es konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen, dass Reaper seine Mission, Overwatch-Agenten auszulöschen weiterführte und zwei weitere Opfer auf dem Gewissen hatte.


	8. Abrechnung I

Die Lücken, die Winstons, Hanas und Lenas Verlust hinterlassen hatten, waren jeden Tag spürbar. Es war bedeutend stiller geworden in dem Stützpunkt in Gibraltar. Nicht nur, dass Angela jetzt zumeist allein im Labor war, wo ihr einst immer Winston - wenngleich meist still - Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, um an seinen eigenen Projekten zu arbeiten, es fehlten auch Hana und Lena, die im Aufenthaltsraum saßen, Videospiele spielten und dabei so viel Lärm verursachten, dass die beiden jungen Frauen immer wieder mit ihren Kollegen aneckten. Jetzt saß Lúcio alleine dort, wenngleich Fareeha ihm auf ihre Weise versuchte, ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie saß lesend auf dem Sessel, war einfach nur da, doch ihnen allen war klar, dass besonders der junge DJ unter dem Verlust litt und dass ihm die Stille, die eingekehrt war, zu schaffen machte. 

Entsprechend war die Überraschung nicht so groß, als er nach einigen Tagen ankündigte, sich auf andere Weise weiter engagieren zu wollen. Der junge Mann hatte geweint und sich immer wieder entschuldigt, doch Ana hatte ihm beruhigend die Schulter getätschelt und gemeint, dass jeder dafür Verständnis habe. Die Älteren von ihnen hatten die Kriegszeiten durchlebt, sie hatten Verluste erlitten und hatten wohl besser als die Neulinge wirklich begriffen, was Krieg bedeutete. Schmerz, Tod, Verlust. Keinem von ihnen fiel es leicht, Lúcio zu verabschieden, doch insgeheim dachten sie wohl alle, dass es für ihn besser wäre. Sie waren immerhin eine illegale Gemeinschaft, begaben sich in große Gefahren und konnten kaum hoffen, ein hohes Alter zu erreichen und ein wirklich normales Leben zu führen. Für einige von ihnen war es dafür wohl ohnehin längst zu spät. Zu lange hatten sie ihr Leben den Wirrungen des Krieges gewidmet, den Verletzten, den Schutzbedürftigen, den Hilflosen.

Tränen flossen, Umarmungen wurden getauscht und doch, so schwer ihnen allen der Abschied auch fiel, war es doch zumindest einer, der nicht endgültig sein musste. "Ich melde mich", versprach der Brasilianer. Man sah ihm die Erleichterung an. Als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden, jetzt, wo er Overwatch verließ und sich einem normalen Leben als Friedensaktivist widmen konnte.

 

Die Ruhe sollte allerdings nur eine Woche anhalten. Ana hatte es sich im zum Wohnzimmer umfunktionierten Aufenthaltsraum neben ihrer Tochter gemütlich gemacht. Seit die jungen Agenten fort waren, fand man zumeist die beiden Ägypterinnen dort, wenngleich sie selten miteinander sprachen. Vielmehr schien es eine stille Übereinkunft, um den Raum nicht verwaisen zu lassen, der sich schnell auch Jesse und Reinhardt angeschlossen hatten. Heute fehlten diese beiden allerdings. "Hallo Ana, hallo Fareeha. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wo Reinhardt steckt?" Torbjörn war mit einem metallenen Gegenstand hereingestapft, den die beiden Frauen kurz skeptisch musterten, dann aber als Teil von Reinhardts Rüstung identifizierten. "Mhm..." Ana warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr, die über der Tür prangte. "Ist er noch nicht zurück? Er wollte nur kurz ein paar Briefe einwerfen." Der Deutsche schrieb oft in die Heimat, das war ein offenes Geheimnis und manchmal beneideten ihn die anderen darum. Nicht alle hatten noch ein Heim außerhalb dieser Mauern oder eine Familie, die auf einen Anruf oder etwas so altmodisches wie einen Brief wartete. 

"Hrmpf. Sagt ihm, ich hab sein Ding fertig." Mit diesen Worten und von einem Scheppern begleitet verließ der Ingenieur den Aufenthaltsraum. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen nahm Ana einen Schluck von ihrem Tee als wieder Stille einkehrte. Gerade als sich Fareeha wieder ihrem Buch zuwenden wollte, ergriff ihre Mutter allerdings das Wort. "Er hat also Reinhardts Ding fertig. Na, ich hoffe, diese Information wird Reinhardt überhaupt helfen." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte Fareehas Mundwinkel verräterisch. Sie wusste genau, was Hana und Lena nun gesagt hätten. 

_"Das Ding ist riesig!" "Und wie! Schau es dir nur an, Reinhardts DING!" "Gigantös!"_

Allein die Vorstellung ließ Fareeha ein wenig schmunzeln, dabei war sie einst eine der ersten gewesen, die solchen Späßen aus dem Weg gegangen war, entsprachen sie doch einfach nicht ihrem eher ernsten Naturell. "Ich bin sicher, Reinhardt wird sich über _sein Ding_ freuen." Als hätte sie die Gedanken ihrer Tochter gelesen, grinste nun auch Ana. "Oh, bestimmt. Torbjörn kennt sich mit diesen großen _Dingern_ gut aus." Nun mussten sie beide lachen und stürzten damit Soldier 76 in Verwirrung, der den Raum betrat und sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann er die beiden Amaris das letzte mal so zusammen hatte lachen sehen. Das musste gewesen sein, ehe Ana ihren Tod vorgetäuscht hatte und untergetaucht war. 

 

Es war Angela, die als Erste wusste, dass Reinhardt nicht wiederkommen würde. "Dr. Ziegler, diese Nachrichten sollten Sie sich ansehen", hatte Athena den Gorilladie Ärztin informiert, die nur mäßig interessiert von ihrer Arbeit aufgeblickt hatte, ehe sie begriff, was geschehen war - und vor allem wo. Nicht am anderen Ende der Welt, nein. Praktisch um die Ecke in der nächsten Stadt. Laut Berichterstattung war es zu einer Explosion gekommen, die auf ein Feuergefecht gefolgt war. Zeugen wollen einen Schatten gesehen haben, der sich in Nebel auflöste. Für Angela war es ein Leichtes, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Reaper war da.

"Und dann kam dieser große Mann, der hat uns alle weggeschickt und ist dem Schatten nach. Er hat gesagt, wir sollen weglaufen", berichtete ein leichenblasser Teenager, der sichtlich erschüttert von dem Erlebten war. "Dieser... Schatten. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." Die Reporterin nickte, als würde sie verstehen, doch Angela achtete schon nicht mehr darauf. Ihr Blick galt der qualmenden Staubwolke, die im Hintergrund zu sehen war. "Athena, welche Agenten sind im Moment nicht im Gebäude?" Sie fürchtete die Antwort, aber brauchte sie auch. "Nur einer. Reinhardt Wilhelm." Ihr wurde übel. Der große Mann, den der Teenager beschrieben hatte, das musste Reinhardt gewesen sein. 

Achtlos sprang die Schweizerin auf, ließ ihre Arbeit unbeachtet liegen und rannte beinahe Genji um, der ihr im Flur entgegenkam. "Dr. Ziegler! Was ist denn los?" "Hol Hanzo, wir müssen in die Stadt. Reinhardt ist dort und kämpft mit Reaper." Genji zögerte nicht. Sie beide wussten, dass jede Sekunde zählte. Ohne seine Ausrüstung war Reinhardt praktisch schutzlos gegen Reaper und der würde kaum Rücksicht zeigen.

 

Sie waren zu spät. Diese Erkenntnis traf die kleine Truppe bestehend aus Angela, Genji und Hanzo schnell. Talons Assassine war längst auf und davon, während Reinhardts Körper bereits erkaltete, als sie ihn unter den Trümmern fanden und schließlich bergen konnten. Wie ein eisiger Griff schloss sich die bittere Wahrheit um ihre Herzen: Reaper hatte den Deutschen getötet, der ihnen allen stets ein leuchtendes Beispiel an Tugend und Ehre gewesen war. 

Mit steinernen Mienen und Tränen in den Augen standen sie nur zwei Tage später erneut an einem Grab. "Gut, dass Lúcio das nicht mitbekommen muss", murmelte Ana leise, den Blick gesenkt. Neben ihr nickte ihre Tochter Fareeha, die stille Tränen weinte, während der Sarg hinabgelassen wurde. Sie alle waren dafür nach Deutschland gereist, damit Reinhardt in der Erde seiner Heimat Ruhe finden würde. Dieses Mal standen nicht nur sie, die die kläglichen Überreste Overwatchs darstellten, am Grab ihres gefallenen Kameraden, sondern auch ein gutes Dutzend Zivilisten, die den hünenhaften Mann kannten und liebten. Auch wenn es keiner der Menschen sagte, die hier bittere Tränen vergossen und nicht einmal wussten, was geschehen war, so sprach die Kluft die zwischen ihnen und dem Overwatch-Team klaffte doch Bände. Angela konnte ihre Blicke körperlich spüren. Sie gaben ihnen die Schuld und das nicht einmal zu Unrecht. Reinhardt war zurückgerufen worden trotz seines hohen Alters und war für sie alle da gewesen, als sie ihn brauchten. Hätte Winston ihm beim Recall ausgelassen, wäre Reinhardt vielleicht sicher gewesen. Vielleicht. Angela glaubte es nicht wirklich. Reaper hätte den ergrauten Agenten auch hier gefunden und jejagt, allein um der alten Tage willen. Schon allein, weil sie es erfahren würde und wüsste, dass auch dieses Blut an ihren Händen klebte. Ein weiterer Tod, der zu ihrer Schuld beitrug. 

Lena. Hana. Winston. Reinhardt. Sie alle hatten den höchsten Preis bezahlt und es war ihre Schulden, die sie damit hatten begleichen müssen. War es denn noch nicht genug? Warum holte Gabriel nicht sie? Sollte er doch all seine Wut an ihr auslassen, jeden Funken davon, jedes Auflodern. Sollte er sie doch in Stücke reißen, quälen, wie er Lena gequält hatte, und sie schließlich wie Reinhardt unter Schutt und Asche begraben. Würde es ihre Freunde in irgendeiner Weise retten, sie nähme es nur zu gerne auf sich, doch Angela wusste, dass ihr Opfer nichts ändern würde. Nur deshalb hatte Reaper sie bisher leben lassen, um dieses Wissens willen.

 

"Langsam fühlt es sich an, als würden wir die häufiger Schwarz tragen als unsere Ausrüstung", sinnierte Fareeha verhalten, als sie die Basis nach einem kurzen Flug von Eichenwalde bis Gibraltar, erreichten. Einen Moment lang schien es, als wolle niemand etwas hinzufügen, doch dann ergriff Jesse das Wort. "Wohl, weil es so ist." Angela senkte den Blick und Torbjörn seufzte hörbar, doch der Cowboy ließ sich nicht beirren. Es war unüberhörbar, dass ihm schon eine Weile auf der Seele lag, was er kundtat. "Reaper tötet einen nach dem anderen von uns. Wir haben Lena verloren, Hana, Winston und nun sogar Reinhardt!" Die übliche Gelassenheit, die Jesse McCree sonst zur Schau trug, war nun gänzlich von ihm abgefallen. "Wollen wir etwa warten, bis er und weiter der Reihe nach ins Grab befördert?" Beschwichtigend legte Torbjörn eine Hand an den metallenen Arm des Revolverhelden, doch der fuhr ungehemmt fort sich in Rage zu reden. "Wir sollten zurückschlagen und diesen Irren ein für alle mal ausschalten!"

Stille legte sich über die kleine Gruppe und legte sich schwer über sie, einem nassen Tuch gleich, das jeden Ton erstickt. Wie erstickt fühlte sich auch Angela. Jesse sprach davon, Gabriel auszulöschen und auch wenn sie das verstehen konnte und Jesse ja nicht einmal wusste, dass unter Reapers beinern anmutenden Maske ein ihm nur zu gut bekanntes Gesicht steckte, stieß sie die Idee dennoch ab. Was Gabriel tat war unverzeihlich, ohne Frage, aber... er war immer noch Gabriel. Der Gabriel, um dessen Leben sie so erbittert gekämpft hatte, für den sie so viel verraten hatte, an das sie fest und überzeugt geglaubt hatte. Die Ärztin öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas einwenden, um den Cowboy von der wahnwitzigen Idee abzubringen, Reaper zu jagen, doch Ana kam ihr zuvor. "Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo Reaper steckt. Wüssten wir es, hätten wir den Job längst erledigt." Jesse verzog das Gesicht. "Außerdem kann es sehr gut sein, dass er Unterstützung von Talon in dieser Angelegenheit hat. Vielleicht trafen wir früher schonmal auf ihn. Das würde diesen Rachefeldzug erklären." Fareeha seufzte neben ihrer Mutter auf. "Das hat Winston auch gesagt, doch er konnte nichts finden", erklärte Genji, sich in das Gespräch einschaltend. "Er hat mir bei meiner Rückkehr berichtet, dass Reaper die Basis angegriffen hat, um an Daten zu kommen. Direkt danach startete er den Recall." 


	9. Abrechnung II

Die Stimmung im kleinen Quartier Gibraltar war merklich noch mehr gekippt als ohnehin schon nach dem Verlust ihrer Kameraden. Jesse McCree zog eine für ihn untypisch sauertöpfische Miene zur Schau und tigerte auffällig oft rastlos durch die Gänge. Keinem seiner Freunde entging das und schließlich war es Jack, im Herzen noch immer der Strike Commander, der die Initiative ergriff und den Cowboy direkt darauf ansprach. Als hätte Jesse nur darauf gewartet, wetterte er sofort los. Wie sie alle noch so still hier sitzen könnten, nach allem, was passiert war. Dieses Monster Reaper habe schließlich die Jüngste von ihnen erwischt, Winston erledigt, Reinhardt kaltblütig begraben und Lena sogar gefoltert! 

Insgeheim gab ihm wohl jeder Recht, denn niemand wagte es, etwas gegen zu sagen. Vielmehr senkten sie alle betroffen die Blicke, während sie der Gefallenen gedachten. Menschen und ein Gorilla, die ihnen lieb und teuer gewesen waren. "Was sollten wir deiner Meinung denn tun, Jesse?", schnarrte Jack den Revolverhelden an, der auch darauf eine Antwort parat hatte. Eine, die Angela befürchtet hatte. "Wir jagen Reaper. Wir jagen und töten diesen verdammten Scheißkerl!" Mit "zu gefährlich", das war klar, würde sie Jesse nicht davon abhalten können. Vielmehr schien der ehemalige Blackwatch-Agent längst entschieden zu haben, dass er genau das tun würde. "Wer kommt mit?" Angela trat als Erste vor und ignorierte die überraschten Blicke ihrer Freunde. "Ich." 

Wenn sie es schaffte, Reaper zu finden, könnte sie vielleicht auch Gabriel unter dessen Maske erreichen. Vielleicht gäbe er sich doch damit zufrieden, sie auszulöschen und ließ dafür die Anderen in Ruhe. Eine vage Hoffnung, doch die einzige, die sie ob dieser Situatin haben konnte. Allein konnte Jesse keinesfalls gehen, sonst wäre er garantiert Reapers nächstes Opfer und das wollte Angela unbedingt verhindern. Ihre Tat von einst hatte schon viel zu viele Opfer gefordert. "Das halte ich nicht für eine gute Idee, Doc. Du bleibst hier und flickst uns wieder zusammen, wenn wir wiederkommen." "Wir sollten das gemeinsam in Ruhe besprechen, ehe wir irgendetwas entscheiden." Jacks Stimme klang genervt, ja sogar ein wenig wütend. "Ana, Fareeha und Hanzo werden vielleicht auch etwas dazu zu sagen haben."

 

Das hatten sie in der Tat. Zwar hatte sich Jesse beruhigt, als sie schließlich gemeinsam beisammen saßen, doch die Stimmung war dennoch geladen. Nicht nur der Cowboy brannte innerlich auf Rache. Fareehas Miene war finster und auch wenn Angela Genjis Gesicht unter der Rüstung nicht sehen konnte, meinte sie doch, er würde einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck zur Schau tragen. Vielleicht, weil selbst Zenyatta, sein Lehrmeister, der die Ruhe und Geduld in Person war, die Meinung vertrat, dass sie gegen Reaper vorgehen sollten. 

"Er wird womöglich genau das erwarten", wandte Aleksandra ein und Ana nickte. "Das kann schon sein. Tun wir jedoch nichts und warten nur ab, wird er die Hitze jeglichen Gefechts nutzen, um uns hinterrücks zu erwischen und einen nach dem anderen unter die Erde zu bringen." Entschlossenheit nahm die Mimik der Scharfschützin ein. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster meine Tochter kriegt. Fareeha, du bleibst mit Angela auf jeden Fall hier." Beide wollten auffahren, doch Ana hob die Hand und brachte beide zum Schweigen. "Gegen Reaper müssen wir schnell vorgehen, ehe er reagieren kann. Ihr seid beide zu auffällig. Gleiches gilt für dich, Torb. Und dich, Jack." Der Schwede runzelte die Stirn, brummelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, nickte dann aber. Jack schwieg und starrte Ana nur mit undurchschaubarer Miene an.

Angela wurde übel. Es klang, als hätte Ana längst alles geplant. Sie und Jesse würden gemeinsam mit Hanzo und Genji einen Hinterhalt legen. Jesse würde als Köder agieren. Sie war nicht sicher, was sie am schlimmsten an diesem Plan fand. Dass Ana ihn schon so weit ausgebrütet hatte, dass sie selbst zurückbleiben würde müssen oder aber, dass der Plan der Ägypterin wirklich aufgehen könnte. Mit ihr und Hanzo als Scharfschützen, dazu Genji, der sich nahezu lautlos bewegte, waren sie ein starkes Team für einen Mordanschlag. "Bringen wir diesen Mistkerl um die Ecke." In Jesses Augen funkelte eine finstere Vorfreude, die sie von ihm gar nicht kannte. Und nicht nur in seinen. So weit war es schon gekommen. So weit hatte Reaper sie alle getrieben.

 

Die Gelegenheit, von der Ana gesprochen hatte, ergab sich nach Angelas Empfinden viel zu schnell. Beinahe, als hätte Reaper ihnen zugehört und überlegt, dass er das Risiko eingehen wollte, die Gruppe anzugreifen, selbst wenn sie ihm eine Falle stellten. Genügte das nicht als Hinweis, dass der Assassine Talons womöglich seinerseits eine Falle stellte. Angela wies zwar darauf hin, doch niemand schien das recht ernst zu nehmen. "Wir kommen alle heile wieder, keine Angst, Angela", hatte Genji versprochen, um ihr Mut zu machen, doch so ganz überzeugt war sie davon nicht. Der Einzige, der ihre Bedenken zu teilen schien, war Zenyatta. Seine Begründungen, weshalb er gegen diesen Einsatz war, fielen zu Angelas Erleichterung deutlich weniger emotional aus als ihre, aber auch die wurden übergangen. Ana, Jesse und die beiden Shimadas würden also ihre Falle stellen.

Es war eine nervliche Zerreißprobe, einfach warten zu müssen. Torbjörn hatte sich in seiner Werkstatt verbarrikadiert, Fareeha und Jack trainierten den Nahkampf und sie versuchte, sich von dem Omnic-Mönch eine Scheibe abzuschneiden, der völlig gelassen auf dem Dach des Gebäudes meditierte. Angela wünschte wirklich, sie wüsste, woher er diese Ruhe nahm. Sie selbst konnte kaum einen Moment still stehen. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick auf das Datapad, über das sich ihre Kollegen zurückmelden wollte, wenn Reaper erledigt war.

"Hör auf, hier herumzutigern, Doc. Davon geht's nicht schneller", ließ Torbjörn sie im Vorbeigehen wissen, der nur kurz anhielt und sie skeptisch beäugte. "Die Vier kriegen das schon hin." In der Stimme des bärtigen Mannes lag ein Vertrauen, um das sie ihn beneidete. In ihr hatte die Angst gesiegt, die Reaper sähte. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen nickte sie und ließ sich demonstrativ auf dem Sofa fallen. Ein bisschen Nachrichten würden sie ablenken. 

 

Torbjörn schien damit soweit zufrieden und stapfte gerade davon, als der Bildschirm flackernd zum Leben erwachte.  _"Bei der Explosion in den frühen Morgenstunden in Rio wurden mehr als 20 Menschen verletzt. Bisher konnten drei Tote geborgen werden"_ , ertönte die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers monoton daher. Angela hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. In Gedanken war sie bei ihrem Kollegen im Einsatz. Als jedoch ein ihr zu bekannter Name fiel, galt der Sendung sofort ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und sie konnte hören, wie auch Torbjörn wieder näher trat.  _"Unter den Gefallenen ist auch der weltbekannte DJ und Menschenrechtler Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Fans haben eine Gedenkstätte errichtet und zünden Kerzen an, um dem Aktivisten zu gedenken."_

Schwer fühlte sie die Hand des Schweden auf ihrer Schulter. Leise konnte sie ihn murmeln hören: "Er hat den Kleinen erwischt, dieser Dreckskerl. Ich hoffe, Ana und die anderen schalten ihn endgültig aus." Neben Bedauern schwang auch Wut in der Stimme des Schweden mit. Angela zweifelte nicht daran, dass Torbjörn Recht hatte und es Reaper gewesen war, der für die Explosion verantwortlich war. Dass dabei Unschuldige zu Schaden gekommen waren, würde den kaum weiter interessieren, solange er nur sein Ziel erreichte. Wären nicht schon so viele von ihren Kollegen ermordet worden, hätte man es womöglich wirklich für Zufall halten können, für den Unfall, als den es die Nachrichten hinstellten. Doch Torbjörn und sie wussten es besser und auch die Anderen würden es genauso sehen. Reaper hatte Lúcio ermordet, obwohl dieser sich von Overwatch getrennt hatte. Damit war klar, dass es ihnen wenig bringen würde, wenn sie sich trennten. Verbiss krallte sich Angela in den Stoff ihrer längst zerknitterten Bluse. Das war ihr Schuld! Nur ihre und ihre allein. Hätte sie damals nicht um jeden Preis einen Toten zurückholen wollen, könnten Lúcio und diese unbeteiligten Menschen noch leben. Und nicht nur die! Auch Hana, Lena, Reinhardt und Winston wären jetzt noch da. Eigentlich hatte sie zumindest Ana und Jack alles beichten wollen, doch mit jedem Toten durch Reapers  Hände brachte sie es weniger über sich, die Wahrheit auszusprechen, die sie schon sich selbst gegenüber kaum einzugestehen wagte. Das Blut ihrer Freunde klebte an ihren Händen. Gäbe sie das offen zu, wer würde ihr nicht den Rücken zuwenden? Sie nähme es niemandem übel. Schließlich hatte sie dieses Geheimnis über Jahre bewahrt, hatte sogar gelogen, um es nicht preiszugeben.

 

Der Nachrichtensprecher fuhr fort, über die Details der Explosion und des möglichen Brandherdes zu berichten und darüber, wie die Feuerwehr schnell den Verletzten zu Hilfe gekommen war, die aus der Halle entkommen waren. Offenbar hatte es gerade ein kleines Konzert gegeben, an dem Lúcio mitgewirkt hatte. Angela bekam das alles kaum noch mit und sah immer nur Lúcios lächelndes Gesicht, das immer wieder eingeblendet wurde. Das laute Geräusch der aufgerissenen Tür, die gegen die  Wand knallte, riss sie aus ihrer Starre und ließ merklich auch Torbjörn zusammenzucken, dessen Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls den Nachrichten gegolten hatte.

"Sie sind auf dem Rückweg. McCree ist verletzt, Reaper ist entkommen." Jack kam direkt auf den Punkt. Was seine beiden Kollegen so an den Bildschirm fesselte, hatte er noch nicht bemerkt. Eilig nickte Angela und kletterte vom Sofa. "Ich werde alles Nötige vorbereiten und Jesse in Empfang nehmen." Im Grunde war sie fast dankbar für diese Ausrede, sich zurückziehen zu können. So musste sie nicht dabei sein, wenn Jack erfuhr, was Lúcio widerfahren war. Ein weiterer Toter in ihren Reihen. Ein weiteres Leben, das ihretwegen geopfert wurde. Zumindest Jesse konnte sie helfen, wenn er hier ankam. Ein schwachter Trost, aber es tat dennoch gut zu wissen, dass all ihre Freunde zurückkehrten. Wäre jemand gestorben, hätte es Jack direkt erzählt, da war sich Angela sicher.

Kaum in der Medic Bay angekommen, tippte die Schweizerin auf ihr Datapad. "Athena, verbinde mich mit Ana Amari." "Sofort, Dr. Ziegler", antwortete die monotone Computerstimme ihr unverzüglich und schon im nächsten Augenblick knackte es leise. "Ana? Bist du da? Angela hier." Kurz war es still, dann ertönte die Stimme der Scharfschützin. "Ange, schön, dich zu hören. Wir sind in einer halben Stunde da. Jesse verliert eine Menge Blut und er wird ein neues Bein brauchen." Angela schluckte schwer. "Verstehe. Ich werde euch am Hangar erwarten und Torbjörn gleich informieren, dass seine Kunstfertigkeit gebraucht wird. Ist Jesse bei Bewusstsein?" "Nein, seit einer Weile schon nicht mehr. Wir beeilen uns." Ana klang besorgt. Sehr sogar und das wiederum machte auch Angela Sorgen. Starb etwa noch jemand direkt unter ihren Händen weg? Forderte Reaper schon wieder ein Opfer?

 


	10. Abschied

"Jesse, bleib bei uns!" Der Cowboy war kurz vor der Landung wieder zu sich gekommen und lag nun vor Schmerz stöhnend auf der Bahre vor ihr. Reaper hatte ihn nicht gerade zimperlich behandelt. Mehrere Kugeln hatte der arme Jesse abbekommen und sein linkes Bein war nahezu weggefetzt. Wie das passiert war, wollte Angela lieber nicht allzu genau wissen.  
"Du kriegst sofort etwas gegen die Schmerzen." Eine Bluttransfusion hatte Angela bereits angehängt und Ana hatte versprochen, sofort zu ihr zu stoßen, sie bringe kurz die Waffe weg und ziehe sich um, dann sei sie bereit. In ihrer schlammbespritzten Kleidung hätte Angela die Ägypterin sowieso nicht in den OP gelassen und in genau den würde sie Jesse McCree gleich schieben. Den würde sie auch noch aus den zerrissenen Kleidungsstücken schneiden müssen, doch das bekäme der Cowboy hoffentlich schon nicht mehr mit, weil die Narkose wirkte. Er sah wirklich übel aus. All die großen Einschusslöcher in seinem Leib, das viele Blut, das die Trage jetzt schon netzte. Es war nicht schwer zu erahnen, wie viel Blut er schon während des Rückweges verloren haben musste, obwohl Ana und die beiden Japaner die Wunden notdürftig verbunden und so gut es ging abgedrückt hatten. Andernfalls wäre Jesse längst gestorben. Ihre Kollegen hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, jetzt lag es an ihr, das gleiche zu tun.  
"Spürst du das?" "Gnaaah! Ja. Ja, Doc. Tun Sie's nich' wieder." Selbst in einer Situation wie dieser grinste dieser Dummkopf und konnte damit auch Angela ein schiefes Grinsen entlocken. "Das ist gut." "Gut?" Er hustete. "Fühlt sich nicht gut an." Angela lachte leise auf. "Es heißt, du lebst." Noch während sie sprach, rann das Betäubungsmittel in Jesses Venen. "Doc, ich", begann der Revolverheld, doch Angela stoppte ihn. "Shht. Ist schon gut. Wir reden später. Jetzt flicken wir dich erstmal." In seinem Blick lag eine Müdigkeit, die ihr fast körperlich weh tat. Wusste er, wie schlecht es um ihn stand und dass es längst nicht so sicher war, wie es Angela ihm vorspielte, dass er überleben würde?

Kein Aufschrei, kein schrilles Piepen, kein letztes Aufbäumen begleitete Jesse McCrees Ende, sondern Stille. Ana seufzte tief und Angela nahm nur zögerlich die Hände vom Brustkorb des Revolverhelden. Weit über realistische Annahmen hinaus hatten Ana und sie versucht, Jesse wiederzubeleben, nachdem er während der Operationen einen Herzstillstand gehabt hatte. Vergeblich, wie sich herausstellte. Jesse McCree war tot. Ein weiteres Opfer Reapers auf ihrem Tisch, das sie nicht hatte retten können. Noch mehr Blut, das an ihren Händen klebte. "Wir haben getan, was wir konnten." Angela nickte wie zur Bestätigung, doch sie beide wussten, dass es sich nicht so anfühlte. Sie hatten Jesse verloren, hatten ihn nicht retten können.  
"Die Wunden waren zu schwerwiegend", stimmte Angela monoton zu. Ana nickte stumm. Auch wenn die beiden Frauen sich nicht darüber austauschten, wussten sie doch wie die jeweils andere sich in diesem Moment fühlen musste. Hilflos. Sie beide hatten schon Patienten und Freunde genug verloren, um zu wissen, dass dies die bittere Realität war. Menschen starben, gleich wie sehr man sich bemühte und anstrengte, gleich, was man tat oder zu tun bereit war.  
"Ich informiere die Anderen", durchbrach Ana schließlich die Stille, die sich über die beiden Frauen gelegt hatte. "Ana, warte..." Sie wusste noch gar nichts von Lúcio, fiel es Angela siedend heiß ein. "Es... es ist noch etwas passiert. Warte lieber noch." Die Ägypterin sah sie fragend an und am liebsten hätte Angela das Thema einfach ausgesessen, doch sie schuldete Ana die Wahrheit. Zumindest diesen Funken davon, denn Gabriel war noch immer ihr finsteres Geheimnis. "In den Nachrichten kam eine Sondermeldung, ehe ihr zurückkamt. Es gab eine Explosion in Rio. Unter den Opfern... ist auch Lúcio." Anas Miene kippte sofort und wurde grimmig. "Verstehe. Dann lass uns hier aufräumen", meinte sie schließlich, den Blick durch den Operationssaal schweifen lassend, auf dessen Boden Reste von Jesses Kleidung lagen, aus der sie ihn geschnitten hatten, und die unverkennbare Spuren von Schlamm und Blut aufwiesen.

Still standen sie alle an Jesses Grab. Niemand außer ihnen war gekommen. Es war bedrückend. In kürzester Zeit standen sie immer wieder an einem Grab und mit jedem war es eine Person weniger, die Tränen vergoss, eine Person weniger, die neben dem Grabstein stand und sich die unausweichliche Frage stellte, wer der nächste wäre. Mit jeder Beerdigung fühlte es sich unwirklicher an, hier auf dem Friedhof zu stehen. Einfach nur leer und hohl, wie eine ferne Erinnerung. Und mit jedem Mal fand jeder von ihnen weniger Worte, um auszudrücken, welchen Schmerz sie ob des Verlustes empfanden. Angela kam es vor, als würden die Mienen aller mit jedem weiteren Verlust kälter und bitterer, als schwele ein Hass in ihren Herzen, der immer weiter zunahm und sogar die Trauer verdrängte. Wirklich verübeln konnte sie es keinem. 

Schluchzend lehnte sich Mei an Angela. Die Klimaforscherin war extra angereist, als sie gehört hatte, was vor sich ging. Sie hätten sie viel eher kontaktieren sollen, hatte Ana die Gruppe gemahnt. Immerhin war Mei ebenfalls ein potentielles Ziel Reapers und damit in größter Gefahr, solange sie allein in der kleinen Station am Südpol weilte, in der sich die Chinesin eingerichtet hatte. "Mit diesen Worten verabschieden wir unseren gemeinsamen Freund, Kollegen und Verbündeten, Jesse McCree. Seine Zeit mag gekommen sein, aber in unseren Herzen wird sein Lachen weiterklingen." "Und der Gestank seiner Zigarren wird noch ewig in den Kissen haften", fügte Ana flüsternd hinzu, als Jack seine Rede endete.   
Angela nickte verhalten schmunzelnd. Das hätte Jesse gefallen. Ein Scherz auf seiner Beerdigung. Die trüben Mienen hatten dem Revolverhelden nie gefallen und er hatte immer versucht, die Stimmung aufzulockern. 'Erinnern wir uns doch lieber an die guten, gemeinsamen Zeiten, nich' oder?', hatte er auf Winstons Bestattung angemerkt, doch dabei hatte klar eine Träne in den Augenwinkeln des Cowboys geglitzert, die er schnell im Schatten seines Huten verborgen hatte. Als sie dem Friedhof den Rücken wandten, ergriff Torbjörn das Wort. "Hätte ihm nicht gefallen, das viele Geheule. Trinken wir lieber was Starkes auf Jesse, das würde ihm eher zusagen." "Dann sollten wir seinen Fusel trinken. Wie der Zufall es will, habe ich den mitgebracht." Ana zog eine Flasche aus ihrer Handtasche, deren Inhalt unter normalen Umständen keiner von ihnen je angerührt hätte. Das meiste davon hatte Jesse McCree bereits ausgetrunken. Etwa vier Finger breit waren übrig. "Ich wette, das Zeug lässt uns alle blind zurück", meinte sie, die Flasche aufschraubend und selbst den ersten Schluck daraus nehmend. "Ugh... Ekelhaft." Aleksandra lachte. "Harmloses Zeug im Vergleich zu echtem, russischem Wodka", spottete die Athletin, nahm dann selbst einen Schluck, ehe ihr Torbjörn die Flasche aus der Hand nahm und sich selbst einen Schluck genehmigte, ehe er die Flasche weiterreichte. Bei Jack die Runde ihr Ende. "Widerlich", stimmte der einstige Strike Commander zu. "Die nächste Flasche... geht auf uns, Jesse. Aber dann was Ordentliches. Selbst Gabriel hatte da einen besseren Geschmack als du."

Keiner hätte geglaubt, dass es in das Basis in Gibraltar noch stiller werden könnte, doch die Realität belehrte sie alle schnell eines besseren. Mei entschied sich, entgegen aller Ratschläge, zurück an den Südpol zu gehen. "Ich kann nicht anders", hatte sie es begründet. "Außerdem bin ich dort vermutlich sicherer als in einer Gegend, die man einfacher erreichen kann." Dagegen hatte niemand etwas zu sagen gewusst, doch sie alle teilten die Sorge um die Chinesin, die schließlich versprach, sich mindestens einmal in der Woche zu melden.  
"Unsere Gruppe", erklärte Zenyatta nachdenklich, nachdem Mei abgereist war, "macht sehr schwere Zeiten durch." Einen Moment lang schien es, als wolle er innehalten, doch dann seufzte der Omnic-Mönch. "Laufe nicht der Vergangenheit nach und verliere dich nicht in der Zukunft. Die Vergangenheit ist nicht mehr. Die Zukunft ist noch nicht gekommen. Das Leben ist hier und jetzt." Neben ihm nickte Genji, doch auch er wirkte ungewöhnlich aufgewühlt. Allein Hanzo, von dem niemand etwas zu sehen bekam, schien unverändert ob der Verluste der letzten Monate. "Ich werde nach Russland zurückkehren", verkündete Aleksandra. Eine Entscheidung, mit der jeder gerechnet hatte. Die aufkommenden Unruhen in der Heimat der starken Frau waren kein Geheimnis und dass sie dort helfen wollte, verstand jeder. Was jedoch überraschte, waren Fareehas Worte. "Ich werde mitkommen." Ana hob eine Braue und nickte dann. "Keiner von uns sollte alleine umherreisen und ich bin sicher, ihr könnt uns zwei gut brauchen, nicht wahr, Aleksandra?" Der Russin standen Überraschung, aber auch Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben. Offenkundig hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass jemand sie begleiten würde.  
"Ich werde ebenfalls gehen." Mit grimmiger Miene nickte der Schwede Aleksandra zu. "Hab' gehört, ihr könnt da oben ein paar richtig gute Ingenieure gebrauchen, ehe man euer Arsenal total zerlegt. Ich zeig' euch, wie man das bei uns zuhause macht!"

Angela sah dies mit Sorge. Sie trennten sich auf, wurden leichtere Ziele für Gabriel. Wenn er der Gruppe nachreiste, wären sie auf sich gestellt und bis Jack, Zenyatta, die Shimadas oder sie bei ihnen wären, wäre es zu spät. "Bitte seid vorsichtig", bat sie und betete innerlich inständig, Gabriel möge endlich die Jagd auf sie eröffnen und von ihren Freunden ablassen. Sah er denn nicht, dass längst viel zu viel Blut geflossen war? Es waren seine Freunde, die er hier jagte! Menschen, die nichts dafür konnten, was ihm widerfahren war, und mit denen er einst Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte!  
Menschen, die sterben mussten, weil sie ein Monster erschaffen hatte, dessen Blutdurst kein Ende zu kennen schien. Jeden wachen Moment dachte sie an Lena und Winston, an Hana und Lúcio, Reinhardt und Jesse. Doch schlimmer als die Tage waren die Nächte. In ihren Träumen suchten ihre Freunde sie Geistern gleich heim, nicht wütend, sondern enttäuscht, verraten. Es war ihre Schuld, ihr Werk. Sie hätte ihnen allen sofort sagen sollen, dass Gabriel überlebt hatte und was aus ihm geworden war, sie hätte es niemals für sich behalten dürfen. Sie hätte ihn niemals überhaupt erschaffen dürfen! 'Warum?' war die Frage, die die stillen Blicke ihrer Traumvisionen ihr immer wieder stellten. Warum? Warum hatten sie sterben müssen, während Angela lebte? Eine Frage, auf die sie die Antwort kannte und nicht glauben wollte. Weil Gabriel genau wusste, dass sie den Tod der Schuld vorzöge. Weil er wusste, dass es ihr sehr viel größeres Leid bereitete, die zu verlieren, die sie liebte, als selbst zu sterben. Ihre persönliche Hölle, für die ihre Freunde den Preis zahlten.


	11. Einladung

Angela stand gerade über einige Proben gebeugt, völlig in ihre Arbeit versunken, als Jack Morrison das kleine Labor betrat, das sich die Ärztin früher einmal mit Winston geteilt hatte. Wie alles in der Basis wirkte es nun beklemmend leer und still. Jacks Meinung hatte das Labor zwar immer so gewirkt, doch diese Meinung hatten sowohl Angela als auch Winston scheinbar nie geteilt, bedachte man, wie gerne sie ihren Tag hier verbrachten. Es schien ewig her zu sein, dass sie hier zu zweit gestanden und über die jüngsten Testergebnisse diskutiert hatten. Angela vermisste ihren Freund schmerzlich. Dass sie Besuch bekommen hatte, bemerkte sie erst, als sich eine schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie vor Schreck zusammenzucken ließ.

"Jack!" Die Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, beinahe so sehr wie die Müdigkeit, von der tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den blauen Augen der Ärztin zeugten. Seit die Alpträume schlimmer wurden, schlief sie noch weniger als sowieso schon und ohne Schlaftablette kam sie kaum zur Ruhe. 

"Was gibt's? Haben sich Mei, Ana und die anderen gemeldet?" Einen Moment lang lag Furcht in ihrer Miene. Hatte Reaper ihre Freund angegriffen? Russland mochte Aleksandras Heimat sein, doch es war auch ein raues und nicht ungefährliches Land, was Reaper fraglos für sich nutzen würde, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. "Ja, alles gut. Sie sind zu einer Mission aufgebrochen, um ein Dorf zu unterstützen, das massiv unter Angriffen leidet." Erleichtert nickte Angela. 

"Verstehe. Aber deshalb bist du nicht hier, oder?" Das passte nicht zu Jack. Die Info, die er ihr gegeben hatte, hätte sie auch problemlos selbst über Athena beziehen können. In den letzten Tagen war der ehemalige Strike Commander oft hier aufgetaucht, als müsse er nach ihr sehen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Angela wusste selbst, dass man ihr die schlaflosen Nächte ansah. An seiner Stelle würde sie sich auch sorgen. "Nein, bin ich nicht. Wir müssen auch aufbrechen. Es gibt Hinweise, dass Talon scharf auf einen neuen Prototyp irgendeiner medikamentösen Therapie ist, der zur Zeit in Barcelona erforscht wird." Sie verstand und nickte. Sie mochten mit Reaper und ihren Toten viel zu tun gehabt haben, doch die Welt drehte sich dennoch weiter und man brauchte Overwatch deshalb nicht weniger.

 

"Vor 21 Minuten wurde eine Frau in der Nähe des Casa Vicens gesichtet", begann Jack seine Instruktionen, kaum, dass das Hovercraft abhob, das die kleine Gruppe bestehend aus Hanzo und Genji Shimada, Jack Morrison und Angela selbst in die Hauptstadt Spaniens bringen würde. "Die Beschreibung klingt stark nach Widowmaker. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind und Talon es wirklich auf dieses Medikament abgesehen hat. Die Forschungsstation wurde bereits in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, doch man nimmt die Bedrohung durch Talon dort nicht allzu ernst und es wurde nicht evakuiert." Seine Stimme verriet klar, dass ihn dieser Umstand ärgerte und Angela ging es nicht anders. Hatten die Leute denn in der Vergangenheit nichts dazugelernt? Wenn Talon angriff, gab es immer Verletzte und Tote! Wie konnten sie da nicht evakuieren?!

Mit diesem Wissen und den strategischen Hinweisen, wie sie als Team vorgehen sollten, fühlte sich der Flug unendlich lang an. Zwar hatte es keine Sichtungen Reapers gegeben, doch Angela fürchtete dennoch, den Assassinen dort anzutreffen. Und auch wenn sie ihn auf der einen Seite gerne selbst konfrontieren würde, damit er seine Wut wenigstens an der Person ausließ, der sie galt, so fürchtete sie sich doch davor, Gabriel wiederzusehen und womöglich erkennen zu müssen, dass der Mann, den sie hatte retten wollen, damals doch gestorben war und sie lediglich ein Monster ins Leben gerufe hatte. 

Die Tore zum Laborgelände standen offen. Kein gutes Zeichen. Auch von Sicherheitsleuten war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. "Genji, du hälst dich bedeckt und schlägst zu, wenn es nötig werden sollte. Ich gehe voran. Mercy, bleib in meiner Nähe." Objektiv ein guter Plan. Genjis Stärke lag in seiner Flinkheit und seiner Lautlosigkeit. Ein Vorteil, den sie nutzen mussten, wenn es wirklich Talons Top-Agenten waren, denen sie sich hier stellen mussten. "Ich werde euch den Rücken frei halten." Hanzo trennte sich als Erster von der Gruppe, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Er wollte eine höhere Position einnehmen und sie nötigenfalls vor Widowmaker warnen, die es fraglos ähnlich halten würde.

 

Die Gänge des Labors wirkten beengend und drückend, gab es hier doch kaum Fenster und nur das kalte, sterile Licht der Neonröhren an den Decken. Sie trafen keinen einzigen Menschen, während sie den Hauptflur entlangwanderten. Jack vor ihr, war aufs Äußerste angespannt und prüfte jede abgehende Tür, von denen die erste verschlossen und hinter der zweiten ein Wandschrank verborgen war. Einsätze in Gebäuden waren Angela immer an unangenehmsten. Hier konnte sie ihre Schwingen nicht nutzen, um schnell die Position zu wechseln, weil immer irgendetwas im Weg war und sie die Leute meistens nicht einmal sehen konnte, die ihre Hilfe brauchten. Obendrein war sie selten ein deutlich leichteres Ziel.

Mit Handzeichen gab Jack ihr das Signal, ihm in einen abbiegenden Raum zu folgen. Vermutlich das Hauptlabor, nahm Angela und behielt damit Recht. Wer immer jedoch hier eingedrungen war, war auch hier gewesen und hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Zwei Männer und eine Frau lagen auf dem Boden in ihrem eigenen Blut. Eilig prüfte Angela die Drei auf Lebenszeichen. Jede Hilfe kam zu spät, sie waren tot, wenn auch noch nicht allzu lange. Die Wunden sprachen allerdings eine klare Sprache. Das hier war nicht Widowmaker gewesen, sondern Reaper. 

Jack hatte den Raum derweil gesichert. Unter seinen und ihren Füßen knirschte zerbrochenes Glas. Allerlei Kolben und Röhrchen waren zerschlagen worden, Flüssigkeiten bildeten Lachen auf den Arbeitstischen und eine umgeworfene Zentrifuge lag auf dem Boden neben einem der Toten. Sie waren fraglos überrascht worden. 

"Das war nicht Widowmaker. Reaper ist hier." Kurz verharrte Jack, schien sie unter seinem roten Visor intensiv anzustarren, dann nickte er. "Weiter." Der Kühlraum stand sperrangelweit offen. Das hieß dann wohl, dass Talon bereits hier gewesen und gefunden hatte, was sie suchten. Sie ließen den Raum schnell hinter sich und folgten einem abzweigenden Flur gen Treppenhaus. Noch bestand die Chance, dass sie den Eindringling erwischten.

 

Angst legte sich um Angelas Hals wie eine eisige Hand, die ihr die Luft abschnürte. Reaper war hier. Gabriel war hier. Sie waren alle in höchster Gefahr, denn ohne Frage würde er versuchen, seinen Feldzug gegen Overwatchmitglieder, gegen ihre Familie, fortzuführen. Anzunehmen, er wäre alleine hier, war naiv. Ohne Frage waren noch weitere Agenten Talons hier im Einsatz und würden es ihnen nicht einfacher machen, Reaper zu entkommen oder ihn gar auszuschalten, was schon dem Team von Ana vor einer Weile nicht gelungen war. Sowohl die Scharfschützin als auch ihre Tochter und Hanzo hatten sich bei ihrem Bericht darüber, was geschehen war, sehr kurz gefasst. Es war ihnen anzumerken gewesen, wie unbehaglich sie sich ob der fehlgeschlagenen Falle und Jesses Tod fühlten, auch wenn ihnen niemand Vorwürfe machte. 

War das hier womöglich eine weitere Falle, in die sie blindlinks hineingetappt waren? Amélie - nein Widowmaker - hätte sicher keine Gewissensbisse dabei, ihren Kollegen bei seinen Racheplänen zu unterstützen. Die Französin war längst nicht mehr die, die sie einst gewesen war und die sie alle eine Freundin genannt hatten. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass Amélie ihren Gatten Gerárd töten würde. Niemand hätte erwartet, was Talon ihr angetan hatte. Niemand hatte geglaubt, dass Amélie jemand wie Widowmaker werden könnte, dass sie sich gegen Overwatch wenden könnte. Gleiches galt für Gabriel. Der war zwar niemals einfach gewesen und bestimmt alles andere als ein Idealist mit hochtrabenden, heroischen Träumen, doch er war kein Monster gewesen. Rachsüchtig, ja. Gnadenlos, durchaus. Entschlossen: immer. Je mehr Angela den Vergleich zog, desto härter traf es sie, wie wenig sich Gabriel verändert hatte, wie viel von Gabriel so offenkundig in Reaper zu erkennen war. Es war lediglich die Seite, die er gewechselt hatte. Er war nicht wie Amélie völlig verändert, nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. 

 

So eng und bedrückend das Erdgeschoss gewirkt hatte, so hell und offen war das Obergeschoss gestaltet. Hohe Räume, verglaste Fensterfronten, durch die warmes Sonnenlicht fiel, das die kleinen Tische und Stühle der Kantine in ein warmes, orangenes Licht tauchte. Über einen Tresen am anderen Ende des Raumes konnte man in die Küche sehen. Jede einladende Atmosphäre, die der Raum hätte haben können, wurde jedoch durch den grauenhaften Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, gestört. Ein gutes Dutzend, wenn nicht sogar mehr, Tote hingen auf ihren Stühlen oder lagen auf dem Boden. Rote Spritzer auf Tischen und Boden zeugten von einem Massaker. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Chance gehabt.

Angela konnte förmlich spüren, wie Jack gleichzeitig den Raum scannte und abwog, ob sie sich zurückziehen sollten. Jede Hilfe kam hier offenkundig zu spät. "Informier die Anderen, ich prüfe noch die Küche", wies der ergraute Soldat sie an und lief auch schon los, keine Erwiderung abwartend. INnerlich seufzte Angela, tat dann aber, wie ihr geheißen. "Mercy hier. Wir haben das Labor untersucht und sind jetzt im OG in der Kantine. Keine Überlebenden und keine Spur von Talon." "Verstanden", erklang es knapp von Hanzo. "Hier ist auch alles ruhig." Dann blieb es still in der Leitung. "Genji?", fragte Angela. "Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Normalerweise meldete sich der jüngere Ninja stets zurück und kaum so wortkarg wie sein älterer Bruder. Es war untypisch wir ihn, es dieses Mal nicht zu tun. "Genji, melde dich bitte." Angela meinte, Hanzos Anspannung förmlich in der Stille zu hören, dann ertönte ein vielsagendes Knacken in der Leitung. Die Stimme jedoch, die sich zu Wort meldete, war nicht die des jüngeren Shimada. "Wir sehen uns in der Hölle."

 


	12. Botschaften

"Wir sehen uns in der Hölle."  
Sofort herrschte Grabesstille in der Leitung. Jeder wusste, wer sich dort an Genjis Stelle zu Wort gemeldet hatte und was das für den jüngeren Shimada-Bruder womöglich bedeutete. Angela fühlte sich wie mit Eiswasser übergossen. Sie erstarrte in ihrer Position und konnte ein Zittern ihrer Hand nicht unterdrücken, als sie die Hand vom Kommunikator nahm. Die Frage, was mit dem Cyborg passiert war, wagte sie nicht zu stellen. Viel zu sehr graute ihr vor der Antwort. "Wo ist Genji?", ertönte schließlich Hanzos Stimme schneidend die Stille. Angela bemerkte kaum, wie Jack aus der Küche zurückkehrte. Erst jetzt, als er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihr mit einem Nicken wies, ihm zu folgen, löste sich ihre Starre, in die der kalte Klang von Reapers Stimme sie versetzt hatte. Eine Antwort erhielt Hanzo erwartungsgemäß nicht.  
Gemeinsam ließen sie den Ort des Gemetzels hinter sich, in den Reaper die Cafeteria verwandelt hatte und schließlich war es Jack, der sich zuerst wieder an Hanzo wandte. "Wir treffen uns an Punkt Delta." So kryptisch es klingen mochte, es war lediglich das Treppenhaus im Erdgeschoss, doch so würde diese Information Talon nicht erreichen. "Verstanden." Sie konnte förmlich hören, wie der Japaner mit den Zähnen knirschte. So problematisch einst seine Beziehung mit Genji gewesen war, so sehr war er doch darauf bedacht, dass seinem jüngeren Bruder nichts zustieß. Er schien sogar jeden Kratzer ans Genjis Rüstung als persönliche Beleidigung zu sehen und das allein war der Grund, weshalb Angela sich bisher jede spitze Bemerkung dahingehend verkniffen hatte, dass es Hanzo gewesen war, der Genji beinahe getötet und damit erst die Umwandlung in einen Cyborg notwendig gemacht hatte. Sie mochte den älteren Shimada nicht besonders, hatte Vorbehalten, doch er war kein Lügner und hielt ihnen stets zuverlässig den Rücken frei, seit ihn Genji angeworben hatte.

Hanzo traf kurz nach Jack und ihr ein. "Sie sind nicht auf dem Dach." Der Japaner mochte die Ruhe bewahren, doch Angela konnte die Wut hören, die darunter schwelte. Genji war ihm trotz allem wichtig. "Gibt es einen Keller?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Aber greift keinesfalls allein ein. Wenn ihr Hinweise findet, wo Genji und Reaper stecken, meldet euch sofort!" Hanzo nickte und Angela tat es ihm gleich. Sie wusste, Jack gefiel das hier überhaupt nicht und trennte die Gruppe ungern, doch jetzt mussten sie Genji schnell finden, sonst würden sie womöglich nur noch einen zerschmetterten Leichnam vom Boden kratzen. Reaper hatte eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass er keine Gnade kannte und vor Folter nicht Halt machte. "Hanzo, du erkundest die nahe Umgebung, Angela geht ins Labor, ich übernehme die Cafeteria." Angela wusste genau, wieso Jack sie so einteilte. Es war sinnvoll. Hanzo als Scharfschütze hatte auch auf Entfernung gute Chancen, einzugreifen, sie hingegen kannte sich mit Gefahrstoffen aus und vermochte das Labor besser einzuschätzen, während die Cafeteria der gefährlichste Ort war, gab die Glasfront doch jedem Schützen gute Sicht hinein, also ging Jack dorthin. Typisch für ihn.  
Offen stehende Türen, die Toten, Glas, das unter ihren Schuhen knirschte. Nichts, das sie nicht schon gesehen hätte. Nichts, das einen Hinweis darauf gab, wo sich Reaper und Genji aufhielten. Sie durchquerte das Hauptlabor, dann den kleinen Nebenraum, schließlich sogar den Vorratsraum und erreichte die Kühlkammer. Suchend wanderte ihr Blick über die befüllten Regale. Nichts Ungewöhnliches soweit. Dann aber fiel Angelas Blick auf einen Pappkarton auf dem Boden. Darin lagen ein paar Glaskolben, wie einfach abgestellt. Das gehörte eindeutig nicht hierher, wirkte deplatziert. Skeptisch beäugte sie den Inhalt der Kiste, die sie hierzu an sich heranzog. Schon beim Ziehen der Kartonage fiel ihr das reißende Geräusch auf, als schleife sie die Box über etwas. 

Die Glaskolben ignorierend, warf sie die Box einfach um und fand den Usprung des Geräusches. Eine kleine Notiz, mit einer Reißzwecke an die Unterseite des Kartons gepinnt. Das Symbol darauf erkannte sie sofort, immerhin trug sie es seit sie ihr Alias Mercy erhalten hatte, auf dem Valkyrie-Suit. Diese Nachricht war für sie bestimmt. Ohne zu zögern klappte sie den Zettel auf, auf dem neben einer Adresse nur die Mahnung "Komm allein" stand.   
Angelas Gedanken rasten. Diese Botschaft musste Gabriel für sie platziert haben. War heute der Tag seiner endgütligen Rache, der Tag ihres Todes? Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass sie diese Botschaft fand, also gab es vermutlich weitere und zwar an Stellen, von denen Gabriel glaubte, dass sie sie am ehesten bemerken würde. Angela nahm an, dazu gehörten dann auch die Kleider der Toten, die sie hätte beiseite ziehen können, um sie zu untersuchen oder weitere Stellen hier im Labor. Ecken, die eine Ärztin untersuchen würde, aber kein Soldat. Gabriel kannte sie gut. Gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie kein Risiko für Genjis Leben eingehen würde und genau das stand hier auf dem Spiel.   
Also griff sie den Zettel und hob die Hand an ihren Kommunikator. "Im Labor ist alles ruhig. Keine Hinweise auf Talon oder Genji. Ich sehe mir die chemischen Substanzen näher an. Treffen an Punkt Delta?" Nur wenige Augenblicke später bestätigte Jack ihre Aussage. Hanzo blieb still. Sie hoffte, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn Gabriel darauf baute, dass sie allein kam - dann würde sie genau das Gegenteil tun und ihre Informationen mit Jack und Hanzo teilen. Da Widowmaker aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ebenfalls hier war, wäre es naiv, blindlinks und allein in die Falle der Talon-Agenten zu tappen. Diesen Gefallen würde sie Gabriel nicht tun. Ohnehin gab es keine Garantie, dass er Genji gehen ließe, wenn sie denn allein käme, wie er forderte. Nach allem, was geschehen war, konnte sie darauf nicht vertrauen.

Mit knappen Worten erklärte Angela, wo sie die Notiz gefunden hatte und gab sie ohne Umschweife an Jack weiter. Dass sie sich Talon stellen mussten, stand außer Frage, immerhin hatten sie Genji in ihrer Gewalt. Hanzo schwieg zwar, doch seine steinerne Miene sprach Bände. Es war ihm genau anzusehen, wie unter der ruhigen Maske des Japaneres kalte Wut brodelte, auch wenn er dem Anschein nach die Ruhe bewahrte. Angela hoffte, er würde sie auch in der Hitze des Gefechts bewahren. Zwar hatte Hanzo bisher in jeder Mission bewiesen, dass er bei weitem kein unüberlegt handelnder Hitzkopf war, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal ging es um seinen Bruder. Angela konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er es persönlich nahm und an sich heranließ.   
Alles, was Talon und insbesondere Reaper in letzter Zeit getan hatten, war persönlich gewesen und offenbar von langer Hand geplant. Winston hatte ihnen ja berichtet, dass Reaper direkt vor dem Recall bei ihm in Gibraltar eingebrochen war, um an Daten zu kommen und dass Athena nicht alle hatte vor dem Assassinen verbergen können. Sie hatten gewusst, dass Reaper nach Overwatch-Agenten suchte, spätestens als die ersten Ex-Agenten ermordet wurden. Angela hatte gewusst, warum Reaper das tat, wenn es Winston auch ein Rätsel gewesen war. Hätte sie den Anderen verraten, dass es Gabriel war, der sich gegen sie wandte, hätte er sie vielleicht weniger einfach erledigen können. Doch Gabriel kannte sie alle, kannte ihre Eigenheiten und Gewohnheiten, kannte ihre Art zu Denken, während niemand außer ihr hinter Reapers Maske Gabriel erkannte. Und jetzt war es vielleicht schon zu spät. 

Das Gebäude, zu dem die Notiz sie lotste, war nicht schwer auszumachen. Ein altes Haus mit abblätterndem gelbem Putz, verrammelten Fenstern im Obergeschoss und einer nur halbherzig zugeschobenen Tür. Jack ging voran, Angela direkt hinter ihm her und Hanzo deckte ihnen den Rücken, bereits einen seiner Pfeile auf die Sehne gelegt, jederzeit bereit, ihn auf den erstbesten Talon-Agenten zu schießen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Es blieb still. Niemand zeigte sich, während sie die kleinen Räume durchkämmten, die das Erdgeschoss beherbergte. Damit hatten sie alle gerechnet. Das erste Obergeschoss bot den Vorteil, nach unten schießen zu können, wenn jemand kam. Eine Position, auf die Talon kaum verzichten würde.  
Noch ehe sich das Trio allerdings der Treppe zuwenden konnte, ertönten oben Schritte. Hanzo zog die Sehne ein Stück zurück, Jacks Haltung spannte sich merklich und auch Angela konnte nicht anders, als nach ihrer Caduceus-Pistole zu greifen. Dunkler Rauch waberte über die Stufen zu ihnen hinab, zog einen Kreis um sie drei, um dann wieder die Treppe hinauf zu verschwinden. Eine stille EInladung, die jeder von ihnen verstand. Reaper erwartete sie. Angela konnte Jack förmlich mit den Zähnen knirschen hören. Dennoch war es der weißhaarige Soldat, der voranging und seinen Kollegen winkte, ihm zu folgen. Zu ihrer Überraschung begrüßte sie keine Kugel, kein gut gezielter Schuss seitens Widowmakers, die ohne Frage irgendwo lauerte und ihrem Kollegen Reaper Deckung gab. Vielmehr war der scheinbar allein hier oben, sah man von Genji ab, der gefesselt am Boden lag, aber wohl einen erbitterten Kampf mit dem Assassinen geliefert hatte, wenn man die roten Flecken auf dessen dunkler Kleidung bedachte. Ungeniert trat der Mann mit der Schleiereulenmaske nach dem Cyborg, der leise aufächzte. "Deine Freunde sind da."


	13. Der Tod

Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille und beinahe schien es, als würden sie sich tatsächlich gesittet zusammensetzen und über alles reden, doch dann fiel der erste Schuss. Es war Jack, der nicht länger gezögert hatte und den Assassinen Talons angriff, der das Feuer ungehemmt erwiderte. Schon bald flogen Pfeile und Kugeln durch den Raum, während Angela ihrerseits zu Genji eilte, um dem Verletzten beizustehen. Nur knapp verfehlte eine Kugel Genjis Arm, als sie dem Japaner auf die Beine half. "Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!" Ein blauer Drache zischte an ihnen und auch Reaper vorbei, der sich in Rauch auflöste und dem Angriff entging, der, wie sich herausstellte, gar nicht ihm, sondern seiner Kollegin Widomaker gegolten hatte, die im Nachbargebäude Stellung bezogen hatte und Reaper Deckung gab.  
Reaper knurrte unter seiner Maske. "Hat sie es euch endlich erzählt, ja?", grollte er in Jacks Richtung, der sich davon nicht beirren ließ. Ebensowenig wie der Schwarzgewandete einen Moment innehielt. Jack mochte es für ein Ablenkungsmaneuver halten, doch Angela wusste genau, was Reaper meinte. Er glaubte, sie hätte ihren Freunden endlich gebeichtet, wer hinter der beinern anmutenden Eulenmaske steckte und dass es ihr Werk war, dass er sich in diesem gleichsam toten wie lebenden Zustand befand. Auch wenn es jetzt, in der Hitze des Gefechts niemand hinterfragen würde, ahnte sie doch, dass Jack später darauf zurückkäme. Er würde fragen, was gemeint war. Nicht, weil er etwas ahnte, sondern nur um sicher zu gehen, weil das eben seine Art war. Angela fürchtete sich vor diesem Augenblick. Bisher hatte sie einfach geschwiegen, doch fragte Jack sie direkt, blieben ihr nur zwei Optionen: Alles gestehen oder lügen. Für keines von beidem hatte sie den Mut. 

"Vorsicht", murmelte Genji an ihrer Seite, doch da war es schon zu spät und eine Kugel streifte ihre Wade. Sie zischte vor Schmerz auf, hielt aber nicht inne. Sie musste Genji hier wegbringen, sonst würden sie beide auf lange oder kurze Sicht durchlöchert. Auch wenn der Cyborg sich bemühte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, kannte Angela ihn doch gut genug, um zu merken, dass er am Ende war. Sein Gang war wacklig und unsicher, er musste sich auf sie stützen und sein Atem ging schwer. Allein hatte er gegen Reaper und Widowmaker gut die Stellung gehalten, doch das eingespielte Team hätte jedem von ihnen allein Probleme bereitet. Prüfend wanderte Angelas Blick über den silbernen Körper ihres Freundes. Zuminest schien er nicht ernsthaft verletzt.   
Während der Kampf hinter ihnen in ungehemmter Härte weitertobte, gelang es Angela, Genji durch einen Flur zwei Zimmer weiter zu leiten und dort auf einem Teppich niederzulegen, der seine besten Zeiten unverkennbar hinter sich hatte. "Tut mir Leid, dass du", begann die Ärztin, während sie ihren Stab auf Genji richtete, um seine Wunden zu heilen. Es würde zumindest bis später genügen. Zurück in der Basis müsste sie ihn einem gründlichen Check unterziehen. "Dass du in das hier hineingezogen wurdest." "Angela... Talon zieht uns alle in diese Sache. Reaper zieht uns alle in diese Sache. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Eisige Kälte schien sich durch ihre Glieder zu ziehen ob seiner Worte. Nicht ihre Schuld. Wie sehr er doch irrte. Mehr, als Genji ahnen konnte. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, sondern tat beschäftigt, indem sie den Blick auf sein Bein heftete, mit dem er eben gehinkt hatte. "Angela? Was ist los?" Vor dieser Frage hatte sie Angst gehabt. Genji hatte also etwas bemerkt.

Die Ärztin merkte selbst, wie sie sich versteifte und wie gezwungen ihr Lächeln war, als sie Genji wieder direkt anblickte. "Mhm? Ah... nichts. Ich bin nur froh, dass du wohlauf bist und nichts Schlimmeres pa-" "Angela", unterbrach Genji sie mit ruhiger, aber mahnender Stimme. Drückend legte sich Stille über sie, sah man von dem Krachen von Schüssen ab, nur wenige Meter weiter widerhallten. Angela brachte es nicht über sich, Genji zu berichten, dass Gabriel ihn angegriffen hatte und nun gegen Jack kämpfte. Also schwieg sie. Genji musterte die Ärztin einen Moment lang stumm und als hätte er auch ohne Worte begriffen, dass sie nichts sagen würde, meinte er schließlich: "Wir reden besser später darüber. Jetzt sollten wir 76 und Hanzo helfen." Erleichtert nickte die Schweizerin, froh, dass Genji sensibel genug war, nicht nachzuhaken.  
Neben ihr richtete sich Genji auf. Merklich angeschlagen, aber durchaus noch fähig, zu kämpfen, wie sie sehr wohl wusste. Wunden wie diese hatte jeder von ihnen schonmal erlitten. Wer sich davon abhalten ließ, war für den Job nicht geeignet, starb meist früh im Einsatz oder wurde gar nicht erst zugelassen. Die Aufnahmebedingungen bei Overwatch waren streng gewesen und es hatte gedauert und sie viel Schweiß gekostet, bis sie selbst diese erfüllen konnte und somit zu Missionen mitdurfte. Letzten Endes verdankte sie es aber wohl eher ihren medizinischen Kenntnissen, denn für den Frontkampf hätte sie niemand je mitgenommen, das war Angela klar. Genji war da anders. Geschickt und schnell, von Kindesbeinen an trainiert im Umgang mit Waffen. Schon vor seiner Umwandlung in einen Cyborg wäre er bei Overwatch gut aufgehoben gewesen, ohne Frage.

Unheimliche Stille war eingekehrt. Kein einziger Schuss war mehr zu hören. Hanzo stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, direkt im Türrahmen und verdeckte so, was Angela und Genji erst sahen, als sie direkt hinter dem Japaner ankamen. Reaper lag auf dem Boden, seine Waffen waren beiseite geschleudert. Eine von ihnen war direkt vor Hanzos Füße gerutscht, doch der störte sich nicht daran, sondern hatte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens gelegt und zielte mit diesem auf den Assassinen Talons. Dessen Gestalt schien an einigen Stellen zu verrauchen, doch er regte sich nicht.  
Dumpfe Geräusche ertönten, die auch ohne Blick auf das Geschehen verrieten, dass Jack auf Reaper einschlug. Den Laut einer geballten Faust, die auf einen Körper traf. "Diesmal entkommst du nicht", grollte des ergrauten Soldaten Stimme durch die drückende Stille, dann erneut ein dumpfer Laut. Leder, das auf Leder traf. Jacks Faust die gegen Reapers Brustkorb prallte.  
Alles schien ihr zu entgleiten. Jack, der auf Gabriel einschlug. Gabriel, der sich nicht regte und vermutlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. "Jack!" Energisch schob sich Angela an Hanzo vorbei, ignorierte dessen finsteren Blick und wollte gerade näher an den Mann mit der 76 auf dem Rücken herantreten, als Reapers klauenbewehrte Hand zuckte. "Vorsicht!", erklang hinter ihr Genjis Stimme. Jack reagierte sofort. Blitzschnell hatte er nach der nächstbesten Waffe gegriffen, als Reapers Hand sich nach dem Hals des Weißhaarigen ausstreckte. Es war Reapers eigene Pistole.  
"Nein!" Angela hörte die Panik in ihrer eigenen Stimme, doch da war es schon zu spät. Der Knall hallte in dem leeren Gebäude wider. Blut spritzte, doch nur ein wenig. Dafür bildete sich unter der am Boden liegenden schwarzen Gestalt eine rote Lache.

Wie von selbst trugen ihre Beine sie näher. Sie hörte und sah weder Genji noch Hanzo noch Jack, der sich nun langsam aufrappelte. "Nein..." Fassungslos sank sie neben Gabriels Körper in die Knie. Es brauchte keinen Arzt um zu wissen, dass eine Kugel direkt in den Kopf und diese Menge Blut bedeuteten, dass es diesmal niemanden für sie zu retten gab. Wäre Gabriel bei Bewusstsein gewesen, wäre er womöglich entkommen, doch so hatte er keine Chance gehabt. Seines übermenschlichen Körpers zum Trotz war er doch noch immer ein Mensch. "Angela, jemand musste es tun", meinte Jack mit fester Stimme. Ihm war anzumerken, dass er nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, wieso sogar eines solchen Abschaums Tod die Ärztin berührte. Es starben immer wieder Leute, das war so beim Militär. Auch schon früher. Und oft hatte es die Besten von ihnen erwischt. Dass Angela jeden Toten bedauerte, schon aus Prinzip, war eine Sache, aber Reaper, fand er, hatte das nun wirklich nicht verdient.  
'Jemand musste es tun'. Die Worte hallten in ihren Gedanken wider als kämen sie aus weiter Ferne, obwohl Jack direkt neben ihr in die Hocke gegangen war. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass ein Teil von ihr ihm zustimmte. Jemand hatte dafür sorgen müssen, dass Reaper nicht weitere Unschuldige tötete. Jemand hatte den Toten aus dem Reich der Lebenden tilgen müssen. Und es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen, nicht Jacks. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass sie es niemals über sich gebracht hätte, Gabriel zu töten. Nicht einmal jetzt, nach allem, was er getan hatte.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff Angela nach der entfernt an eine Schleiereule erinnernde Maske des Toten, um sie abzunehmen. Es fühlte sich an wie damals. Genau so. Gabriel war tot und ihr Verstand suchte krampfhaft nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem, das letzten Endes keine war, sondern Teil der natürlichen Ordnung. Menschen starben. Diesen einen hatte sie zurückgeholt und es hatte der Welt einen blutigen Preis abverlangt. "Gabriel", brachte sie tonlos hervor, so leise, dass ihre Kollegen es wohl nur verstanden, weil sie selbst, mit Ausnahme von Hanzo, das Gesicht des Toten erkannten. Das Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht von Jack und Genji hätte Angela nicht einmal bemerkt, hätten die beiden keine Masken getragen. Sie sah nur Gabriel. Unter all den Narben Reapers erkannte sie ihn noch immer.   
Ihre Finger strichen über die Wange des Mannes, für den sie einst alles getan hätte, sogar den Tod betrogen. Stünde es in ihrer Macht, sie würde es vielleicht sogar wieder tun, selbst wenn er sie dann sofort tötete. Das hatte sie wohl ohnehin verdient. Eine ganze Weile war es einfach nur still, während sie auf Gabriel hinabstarrte, dessen Gesicht beinahe friedlich wirkte, sah man von der sich bläulich verfärbenden Prellung an seinem linken Auge ab, die Jacks Schläge verschuldet haben mussten. Für Angela fühlte es sich an, als wäre sie gar nicht wirklich hier, als wäre all das hier nichts weiter als ein grauenhafter, sich wiederholender Alptraum. Was Erleichterung hätte bedeuten können, weil Reapers Schlachten nun ein Ende gefunden hatte, erfüllte die Schweizerin mit Verzweiflung. Zum zweiten Mal hatte sie Gabriel verloren und dieses Mal endgültig. 

Schluchzend und nach Atem ringend schlug sie die Hände vor die Augen, krümmte sich zusammen, weinte. Weinte und fühlte sich, als könnte sie nie wieder aufhören. Sie verfluchte still die Welt, die zugelassen hatte, dass das hier geschehen war. Was war es für eine Welt, die ihr Gabriel immer wieder nahm und die ausgerechnet Jack und Gabriel dazu zwang, einander an die Kehle zu gehen bis es einen von ihnen schlussendlich das Leben kostete? Keiner der beiden hatte das verdient! So sehr wünschte sie sich zurück in die Zeit, als die beiden nebeneinander in der Kantine saßen und scherzten. Noch einmal zurück, um Gabriels Grinsen zu sehen, für welches sie ihn früher so gerne gegen die nächste Wand geklatscht hätte. Noch einmal zurück, um Jacks tadelnden Tonfall zu hören, wenn er beim Training ihre Haltung korrigierte, während Gabriel blöde Sprüche von sich gab und Scherze machte.  
Sie bemerkte weder, wie sich ihre Hände in das dunkle Leder seines Mantels krallten, noch wie bestürzt ihre Kollegen sie anstarrten. "Gab...Gabriel..." Warum? Warum er? Fragen, die niemals eine Antwort erfahren würden, außer der einen, die Angela in ihrem Herzen schon lange kannte. Weil es für sie immer nur ihn gegeben hatte. Schon damals, als sie sich stritten, hatte Gabriel etwas in ihr bewegt und aus Wut und Zwist war eine tiefe Bindung gewachsen. Sie hatte durch seine schroffen Worte, durch seine abweisende Haltung hindurch gesehen und ein sanftes, fürsorgliches Herz gefunden. Das hatte sie verloren, als das Hauptquartier von Overwatch explodierte. Selbst jetzt, wo so viel Blut an seinen Händen klebte, wollte sie nicht mehr, als eben diese halten und noch einmal in seine warmen, braunen Augen blicken, noch einmal die Stimme Gabriels hören, die ihr süß wie Honig schien. Nur noch ein einziges Mal und sei es, um ihm zu sagen, wie unendlich Leid ihr tat, was sie ihm angetan hatte und dass er bis zum letzten Augenblick der für sie wichtigste Mensch der Welt gewesen war. Nichts hätte sich daran ändern können, nicht einmal, wenn sie durch seine Hand ihr Ende gefunden hätte. Bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug würde es für sie nur Einen geben:

Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-Warnung Suizid für den Epilog! Bitte lest ihn nicht, wenn ihr das Thema nicht ertragt.


	14. Engel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-Warnung: Suizid!

Jack hatte sie nur angesehen. Nicht wütend, nicht traurig, sondern einfach nur kalt. Als wäre sie eine Fremde, die ihn nicht länger kümmerte. Mit keinem Wort hatte er über Gabriel gesprochen oder darüber, dass sie dieses Geheimnis all die Jahre bewahrt hatte. Wortlos hatte er hinter Torbjörn gestanden, als dieser ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Overwatch sich auflösen würde. Endgültig. Der Schwede hatte in den Tagen zuvor versucht, sie zum Reden zu bringen, doch Angela hatte nur stumm zugehört bis Torbjörn es aufgegeben und sie allein gelassen hatte. Auch er hatte keine Schuldzuweisungen von sich gegeben, hatte sie nicht angeschrien oder war aufbrausend geworden, doch sein Blick war wie die von Jack und Genji. Genauso, wie es auch Anas und Zaryas Blicke wären, wenn Angela einen der eingehenden Anrufe je angenommen hätte. Doch das hatte sie nicht über sich gebracht. Sie konnte diese Blicke nicht ertragen, wollte sie nicht sehen und wissen, dass sie alle im Grunde ihr die Schuld für das Geschehene gaben. Nicht, dass sie es irgendwem übel nahm. Sie selbst dachte ja genauso.  
Hätte sie schon damals erzählt, dass Gabriel überlebt und sich durch ihre Behandlung verändert hatte, wäre womöglich alles anders gekommen. Hätte sie den Mut gehabt, bei Reapers erstem Auftauchen oder spätestens beim Recall zu beichten, wer hinter der weißen Schleiereulenmaske steckte, hätten ihre Freunde nicht sterben müssen. Alles hätte anders laufen können.

Wie von selbst trugen ihre Füße sie auf den kleinen Balkon. Frischer, warmer Wind wehte ihr entgegen und zerzauste das blonde Haar der Ärztin. Wie gerne würde sie alles ungeschehen machen. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich nach den Zeiten von einst zurück, als sie lachend mit Gabriel über Jacks Kaffee gelästert hatte oder mit Jack und Ana gemeinsam Gabriel festgehalten hatte, um ihm die Impfung gegen Grippe aufzudrücken. Es waren kleine Momente wie diese gewesen, die sie verbunden hatten. Gabriel, Jack, Reinhardt, Ana und sie. Wie könnte sie Ana und Jack jetzt noch in die Augen sehen?  
Mit einem stummen Seufzer auf den Lippen trat Angela näher an das Geländer und schloss die Augen. Gabriel. Warum von all den Leuten, die sie in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte, hatte es Gabriel sein müssen? Sie hatten einen denkbar schlechten Start gehabt, waren andauernd aneinander geraten und stritten sich fast bei jedem Treffen. Selbst wenn sie sich anschrien, hatte Gabriel jedoch niemals die Hand gegen ihn erhoben, nicht einmal, als sie ihn geohrfeigt hatte. Sie war an dem Tag so wütend auf ihn gewesen.  
Viel lieber hätte sie ihn umarmt, hätte seinen Geruch eingesogen, seine Wärme gespürt und diesem unberechenbaren Mann gesagt, was er ihr bedeutete. Doch sie hatte es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollen, hatte nicht erfassen können, dass sich jemand, der sich so sehr von ihr unterschied, in ihr Herz hatte schleichen können. Erst, als es zu spät gewesen war, als ihr Herz zerbrach und Gabriel seinen letzten Atemzug tat, war ihr klar geworden, wer er wirklich für sie war.  
Als wolle sie den Wind umarmen, breitete Angela die Arme aus. Sie fühle sich leicht, wenn sie hier draußen stand, konnte durchatmen und einfach in ihren Erinnerungen versinken. Es war, als flöge sie davon, zurück in der Zeit, zurück zu ihren Freunden, die gemeinsam lachten, zurück zu Gabriel. Zurück in eine Welt aus Licht und Freude, in der sie alle ohne jeden Zwist zusammen sein konnten, ohne dass Hass und Tod ihre Schatten auf sie warfen. Schwerelos, befreit von allem Leid, flog sie. Frei.

"Verstehe. Ich... Wir werden bald zurück sein", beendete Ana das Gespräch und ihr Gesicht verschwand vom Bildschirm. Torbjörn stand still neben Jack, dessen Miene heute nicht von einer Maske verborgen wurde. Seine Augen waren rot geädert und er sah erschöpft aus, müde. Eigentlich war er gar nicht hier angekommen, sondern stand noch neben ihr.   
Er hatte zunächst nicht glauben wollen, was er sah, doch die bittere Wahrheit war unverkennbar. Er hatte neben ihr gekniet, hatte nach ihrem Puls getastet, obwohl ihm längst klar gewesen war, dass es sinnlos war. Unter ihrem goldenen Schopf hatte sich eine unübersehbare Blutlache gebildet, ihr Arm stand in einem unmöglichen Winkel ab und ihre Haut war eiskalt. Jacks Blick war hinaufgewandert zum Balkon, einige Stockwerke über ihnen. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass sie springen würde. Nicht sie, der das Leben heilig war.  
Stumme Tränen waren über Jacks Wangen geflossen. Hätte er doch nur mit ihr gesprochen! Hätte er ihr vergeben! Doch er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Er hatte seinen besten Freund getötet, wenn auch unwissend. Sie aber hatte die Wahrheit hinter Reaper gekannt und sie alle im Dunkeln gelassen. Welche Strafe hätte er ihr zudenken können, die sie sich nicht längst selbst auferlegt hatte? Welche Schuld konnte er ihr noch geben, nachdem sie den höchsten Preis bezahlt hatte?  
Er hatte nicht nachgedacht, sondern die Tote einfach in den Armen gehalten, sie darin gewiegt und mit ihr gesprochen, als könnte sie seine Entschuldigungen noch hören, als könnte sie noch seine Tränen trocknen und verstehen, dass er sie nicht verabscheute, ihr vergab und dass sie in seinem Herzen schon immer einen Platz gehabt hatte, den ihr niemand würde jemals nehmen können. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie ihn nie so gesehen hatte, allen Gerüchten zum trotz, doch für ihn war sie ein unantastbares Licht gewesen, das nun erloschen war. Ein gefallener Engel, der ins Licht zurückkehrte und die Kälte und Grausamkeit der Welt verließ. "Ich hoffe", hatte er ihr zugeflüstert, "dass du Gabriel irgendwo irgendwie wiederfindest. Wartet auf mich."


End file.
